The Heart of the Matter
by Booth-N-Bones4Eva
Summary: Kinda of like a Season 7. Bones and Booth deal with the trouble and happiness of her pregnancy as they try to figure out the best route for their relationship.  Will Brennan say yes to Booth or will they remain in the same girlfriend/boyfriend relationshp
1. The Man in the Filler

**AN: I had previously written a fanfic about Booth and Brennan having a child together, but since Season 6 is over now and they actually are having a child together, I have to redo everything. So, this is the new version. Let's say its Season 6 1/2 for the moment. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Episode 1: The Man in the Filler<span>

"All I'm saying, Bones, is that you take a little time off from solving cases with me so we don't... harm the baby." Booth said staring at his now pregnant and current girlfriend, Temperance Brennan AKA Bones.

"I am fully aware of my capabilities, Booth. I will stop helping you solve these cases only when I go into labor." Bones said as she walked to the putried dead body on her table. She held her gloves up and analyzed the body as her new intern, Lenny Hickson, texted shiftly on his phone. Bones gazed at him as he was oblivious to her arrival.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hickson, will you please put your cell phone up? This is a very infectious area and I don't want your phone falling into the corpse." Bones declared. The intern glanced at her and quickly placed his phone into his pocket. He walked over by her side nervously and looked down at the body.

"There are m...mm...multiple fractures around the femur and..." He stuttered.

"Are you afraid of Bones?" Booth asked with a slight smirk.

"Not nervous around bones. Why would I come into this field?" He chuckled silently to himself. He glanced at Bones who just stared at him. He gulped and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his jacket.

"Not the bones. Dr. Brennan who is also known as Bones." Booth snickered wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"All pregnant women scare me." He stuttered.

"I would perfer if you called me Dr. Brennan in the lab." She said harshly to her intern. He nodded and gulped again.

"So, this guy was found at a bottom of a lake with cement inside his body." Booth stated.

"He was cut even with his clavicle and straight down his sternum. It seems it was cut by a saw. Mr. Hickson, find out what type a saw by the small fracture marks along the sides." Bones said pulling on the sides of the sternum. She removed her gloves and turned to Booth.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Aren't we going to ask some questions to some suspects?" She said with a stunned expression.

"We don't even know our victim yet!" Booth yelped.

"Sure we do! Andrew Harrison, age 21. He was a marine biologist. He's been missing for about a month." Bones smiled at him.

"How did you find this out?" Booth asked as she walked away from the lab.

"Angela. You were busy talking with Hodgins. What were you guys talking about anyway? Is seemed interesting!" She said passing a few more workers of the Jeffersonian.

"Nothing important... I am just shocked you didn't tell me you found the identity of the dead body. Aren't we a partnership?" Booth yelped.

"Sure, if you want to call it that. You and I are partners having a child together." Bones said turning to him.

"No, at work, we are partners. Outside of work, we are boyfriend and girlfriend expecting a child together. I would really perfer if we were married..." Booth started.

"Booth, you know my view on that! Marriage is simply a piece of paper. Married or not, we can still have a relationship and a child." Bones yelped.

"But it's unholy." He whispered.

"Booth, I really don't want to discuss this right now." She said walking away.

"Bones, don't walk away right now!" Booth said following after her.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Harrison, was you husband in any kind of trouble?" Booth asked the victim's wife. She sat holding a baby while another child played in a corner. Bones was smiling at the child. She seemed to do that often when she saw a child.<p>

"Well, the only thing I can think of is him owing backed child support to his ex-girlfriend. Justin is his son with her and even though we have custody of him now, the first two years she had him and Andrew refused to pay child support. She constantly called out house and even sent over a few of her boyfriends to get him to cough up some money. Andrew always refused. He said he wasn't going to feed her addiction." She said as a few sobs broke out between words.

"What was his ex-girlfriend's name?" Booth asked pulling out a writing pad.

"Ger name is Megan Larkson." She said wiping away a few tears. She then glanced at Bones.

"Is this your first child?" The victim's wife asked.

As Bones said yes, Booth retorted with no. Mrs. Harrison glanced at the two of them with an surprised expression.

"So, you two are having this child together? Are you in a relationship?" She asked.

"Yes." Booth replied.

"I must say, combined families are very difficult." She said wiping away a few more tears. Bones glanced at Booth who just stared at the woman with a sympatheic expression.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harrison. We'll be getting back to you if we need anything else." Booth said rising. He then helped Bones stand up and they walked out of the house. As soon as they did, Booth phone rang. He answered to Rebecca's brother calling him. He glanced at Bones who was getting into the vehicle. She looked out the window and noticed Booth talking quickly on the phone. He got into the vehicle after he hastly hung up the phone. He then sped off.

"What's wrong?" Bones asked watching the speedometer rise. They were heading the opposite direction of the Jeffersonian. He gazed at her and said, "Rebecca was involved in a car wreck. She died. I have to get Parker."

* * *

><p>Parker stared at the ground of his mother's apartment dejectedly. He was only eight years old and had already lost his mother. As soon as Booth opened the door, Parker felt some relief escape from the invisible boulder over his shoulder.<p>

"Parker, are you ok?" Booth yelped rushing to his son. He quickly hugged him. His body was shaking with fear.

"Dad, Mom died." He began to sob. Bones watched from the doorway as Booth soothed his son by patting his head. She knew Booth would make an amazing father. Bones picked up her cell phone and called Cam.

"Hey, Booth and I might not make it back to work today. He just got a phone call. Parker's mom died in a car accident and we're picking him up at the moment. I think Booth may need a few days with Parker, but I'll be back to work tomorrow." Bones said.

"Oh my... Temperance, I hope you help comfort him. You know what it feels like to lose a mother." Cam said. Bones didn't say anything and hung up the phone. Booth was carrying Parker toward the SUV. He put him in the backseat and they headed home. Bones had decided to live with Booth since they were already going to have a child together. It was decided on a whim. It had only been six months earlier when Booth had sat down and told Parker he was going to have a new sibling with Dr. Temperance Brennan. He was extremely ok with it and excited.

They pulled into the apartment and Booth got out. He walked around and picked Parker out of the car. Bones walked behind them as they opened the apartment building door and began making their way up the steps. She watched as Booth opened the door and brought Parker to his bedroom they had set up for them. Bones walked passed the empty room that they had prepared for their unborn child. She stared at it for a while. Was she ready to become a mother?

She made herself a snack and sat in front of her computer typing the latest novel. She felt stumped as she tried to think of the plot. All she could think about was Booth soothing Parker in his bedroom over the recent loss of his mother. She clothes her laptop and headed toward the bedroom. She was beginning to grow tired and felt some sleep would help her out.

She was woken by Booth shaking her shoulder. She rolled over and looked at him in a slight daze.

"How's Parker?" She asked groggily.

"He's sleeping right now. He just cried a lot and I told him if he had any questioned about... death... to talk to you. Temperance, this is your first act as a mother. I need you to be sympathetic. He's only eight." Booth replied.

"Booth, I am not his mother. One thing I know, once you lose a mother, there is no one who could replace that woman. There wasn't a moment I didn't wish to have her by my side." Bones replied.

"I'm not asking you to be his mother. I'm asking you as a future mother to have some motherly instinct for my son. Don't speak in weird, crazy lingo. Talk like you would to a child. Use small words and stay away from the truth." Booth said as he got underneath the covers.

"But he needs to know the truth. He needs to know his mother is never coming back. He's never going to see her again." Bones replied.

"Temperance, my son will see his mother one day. Never tell him that..." He said sternly before rolling over in bed. She let out a sigh and got up to get a glass of water. Sitting in front of the TV was Parker. She gazed at a clock and saw it was nearing midnight.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked him.

"I pretended to sleep so my dad would leave." Parker said switching channels.

"Well, you have school in the morning. You should go to bed." Bones replied.

"My dad says you lost your mother also. He said if I had any questions I should ask you." Parker said turning to him. She walked over toward him and sat beside him on the couch.

"Yes, I lost my mother." She retorted.

"What was it like?" He asked.

"Well, it was a few days before Christmas... I was really angry at first and remained that way. I hadn't an idea what had happened to her. If someone had told me she had died instead of left me, it might have eased the pain, but no one did. I was put into foster care. It was horrible. When I found out what happened to her, the pain seemed to ease away. It turned out, all I was looking for was an answer. My m other was my world and when she was gone, I felt vulnerable. My father had also left at the same time. Although he's alive, he didn't come back into my life for a while. That's one thing you have, Parker. Your father is here to keep you safe no matter what. All I am telling you is that it will get better with time." Bones replied.

"But how long?" He asked, beginning to cry. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she wrapped her arm around Parker.

"It all depend on how long it takes you to accept. At first, the pain will be strong, but each year, that pain will slowly vanish. It will never go away quickly, but it will get to the point where you can think about your mother and not think about how she won't be here, but think of the happy memories. Those happy memories will make your pain less painful. You'll be able to make it through the day." She said with a smile.

They remained silent as he nuzzled against her. She knew he would never be his son. It began to pain her to know that he was the child of Booth, a man she loved, and another woman who was now dead. They would now have custody of Parker. She will have to help Booth raise Parker. She then realized that she would be stuck with him for life even if they didn't work out.

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Parker asked.

"No, not yet. Your dad and I are going to the hospital on Thursday to find out the sex. I'm hoping for a boy and I have a feeling it's going to be a boy, but your dad wants a girl." She smiled.

"I think it's going to be a boy. I don't want a baby sister. I rather have a baby brother who I can share with." Parker smiled. They sat and chatted for a few more hours. Later on the next morning, Booth walked out into the living room to see Bones and Parker sleeping together on the couch. He nudged his son up and told him to get dressed. He let Bones sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you allowed me to sleep that long!" Bones yelped at Booth as they walked into the Jeffersonian. She was greeted with the nervous smile of her intern who had identified the saw that had riped the victims chest cavity opened.<p>

"It was an medical saw. The same one we use to cut through human bones here at the Jeffersonian." He answered with a shaking voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Hickson. Good job. So that means our assaliant is a person in the medical field. Hodgins, did you figure out what kind of cement was used to help this man sink?" She asked as Hodgins walked across the lab. He was holding a cup full of wet cement and had huge bags underneath his eyes.

"Not yet, Dr. Brennan. I was..." He was interuppted by Bones retorted, "You need to work faster Dr. Hodgins. You are slacking in your work."

"Is it me or is the pregnancy making her more demanding?" Hodgins snorted walking past Booth who just chuckled.

"And you, you need to interigating the ex-girlfriend! I have too much work so I can't help you out." Bones sniped at Booth. He stared at her for a moment.

"GO!" She demanded. He turned around and left.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming with me, Angela." Booth said as they stared at a woman with tattoos and piercings through a one-sided mirror.<p>

"You are not the only one wanting to get out of that lab with Temperance. She has become such a bitchy woman lately. She even griped at me that I wasn't rendering the face fast enough. I was very offended by her. She obviously doesn't know that I have a child to take care of." Angela said putting her hand to her chest.

"Really? Cause you seem more refreshed than Hodgins. His bags underneath his eyes looked like they weighted twenty pounds a piece." Booth chuckled.

"He's decided to take over the night shift for the remainder of the week. I'm finally getting more than four hours to sleep with Michael constantly crying." Angela sighed.

"I think Bones can handle the child on her own." He chuckled. He then stared at the suspect.

"What do you think?" He asked Angela.

"I'm no medical expert, but I think those are track marks on her arms. That means she doing some kind of drug." Angela stated.

"You think she killed him?" Booth asked before he walked in.

"No, but I think she knows something." Someone said.

"Sweets, what took you so long?" Booth yelped.

"Traffic was killer. Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that." Sweets said covering his mouth.

"I loved her once, Sweets, but you won't offend me. It's just sad to see my son lose a mother." Booth said raising his hand.

"If you notice the way she's tapping her foot and looking around. Then her arms are folded. Either she's on a trip or she's lying about something." Sweets said.

"Good enough for me." He said entering the room.

He sat in front of the woman who was glowering at him.

"Ms. Larkson, I heard Andrew Harrison owed you backed child support." He said.

"That ass owed me more than backed child support! I should recieve a check for the amount of time I lived with that lazy bum." She snorted.

"Based on his income, it seems he wasn't so lazy. You two had a child when you were both seventeen. That might attribute to his lazy bum stature." Booth said looking through a folder.

"He wanted nothing to do with his child until he married that slut! How come as soon as he got with that woman, he decided to be a better father?" She snarled.

"He was a teenager. Most teenagers run when they find out their a father. Maybe he finally accepted the fact and wanted to be part of his son's life and took the initiative. Ms. Larkson, I hear you have a addiction." He said.

"NO! Did that whore say that?" She spat.

"Looking at those track marks, I see you did have an addiction. Even though you ex-boyfriend got custody of your son, you still demanded money, but he wasn't paying. Ms. Larkson, I can already tell you that your son will not be living with you, but with his step-mother. She is more suited to be his mother than a drug addict. If you had cleaned yourself up, you might have had a chance with him. The court saw in your ex-boyfriend's favor and took your son away. Tell me... did you kill him?" Booth asked.

"I don't have the strength to kill him!" She growled.

"No, but the person who supplies you with clean syringes did. What did you offer him? Sex? Drugs? Money maybe? You only wanted your son back and you though by killing the man that you would end up back with him." Booth sighed.

"That was my son. I raised him while I was in high school while Andrew partied like a maniac! Why was it that I had my child taken away from me by a man who didn't claim him till he was three? He was my son! Mark understood that! He said that he would help me get off the drugs and get my son back! All I told him was if he got my son back, I would be his forever." The suspect said scratching her arm.

"Who is Mark?" Booth asked.

"Mark Goodman. He's a surgeon up at St. Joseph's. He performed the appendictis on my son when he was three. He gives me morphine and I give him sex. I just wanted my son back." She said beginning to sob. Booth left the room and walked past Angela.

"That was too easy." He retorted.

* * *

><p>"Why are you in such a grouchy mood?" Booth asked Bones as she sat in the passenger seat as they went to St. Joseph's to talk to Dr. Goodman.<p>

"I'm just tired and my back hurts. It's all based around the pregnancy!" She said looking out the window. Booth reached over and rested his hand on her stomach.

"Only three more months, Bones... Then we'll be a family." Booth smiled. Bones smirked a little bit and then turned.

"Do we have to have a meeting with Sweets tomorrow? The way he talks just makes me so annoyed." Bones grumbled.

"Someone is really grumpy..." Booth mumbled.

"I know I am grumpy. It is a way I am allowing my emotions to be released. Everyone is seeming to make my annoyed. I can't blame myself for being mean when people aren't doing there job." Bones yelped.

"Maybe you need to lay off work for a while... until your nerves are calmed down..." Booth muttered.

"My nerves are perfectly fine. I think it's just because of my back pain. I need to call Vince for a back massage." Bones sighed.

"Are you serious? I wish I had money like you... I'd retire." Booth sighed as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Bones followed behind Booth who quickly entered the building. He walked up to the head nurse and held his badge to her.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth. I need to speak with Dr. Mark Goodman." Booth said looking around.

"I'm sorry. He's in surgery. Can this wait?" The nurse asked.

"I'm afraid not. He's being arrested for murder." Booth said. Bones walked down the halls and entered a room that was marked M. Goodman. She looked around the area and then a nurse burst in and blurted, "You're not allowed in there."

"She is allowed in there. He's under arrest for murder. His property becomes ours." Booth said walking down the hall.

"Booth, there's a blade in here that is positive for blood." Bones cried from the room.

"We can't pull Dr. Goodman out of surgery. The patient might die." The nurse retorted.

"She's a doctor. She could take over." Booth said pointing towards Bones.

"I only deal with bones. Not flesh." Bones replied.

"Well, we will wait until his surgery is over then." Booth said sitting in a chair. The nurse looked at him and then sat back down in her chair. Bones walked around and then walked up to the nurse.

"What floor is maternity on?" Bones asked.

"Is someone up there a killer too?" The nurse asked rudely.

"No, but I will be reporting to the head nurse about your ill attitude. I simply asked a question. You didn't have to answer with an attitude." Bones retorted. Booth watched her as the nurse sheepishly gave Bones the floor number. He remained sitting down as she walked to the elevator. Another nurse was also watching as she walked off.

"Is this her first child?" The nurse asked Booth.

"Yeah." He replied.

"She must be nervous. I remember when I had my son, I was so nervous. Nothing can prepare you for child birth. Is it your child?" She asked him.

"Yea. How could you tell?" He asked her.

"You have that protective gaze over your eyes as you watch her. All first time fathers have that." She smiled.

"Well, this isn't my first child. I have a son whose eight from a different woman." Booth said.

"Maybe that makes her more nervous." The nurse replied.

"I've been chasing that woman for five years... It's been a constant struggle. The events that led us to conceiving our child... if they had never happened, I doubt we would be together now. She is the most headstrong woman I have ever seen. I'm sure she's not nervous." Booth said.

"How long is she?" The nurse asked sitting beside him.

"Six months." Booth retorted.

"Sex of the baby?" She asked.

"We don't know yet. We go in on Thursday to see what the sex is. That's the only time we can both take off..." Booth chuckled.

"Well, you're at a hospital right now. I'm an ultrasound techqnition (_Such a hard word to spell..)_ I can tell you without any cost. My husband was an FBI agent KIA. It's the least I could do for a fellow FBI agent." She smiled.

"You would do that?" Booth asked with a smile.

* * *

><p>They had two hours until Dr. Goodman would be out of surgery. They didn't want to bust into the operating room and contaminate everything, so they decided to wait. Bones was looking at the newborns wiggling around in their beds. Some were pink. Others were almost a purple shade. Some were crying and others were sleeping soundly. Each one of them was adorable.<p>

"Hey Tempy... do you want to find out the sex today?" Booth asked. She turned around and looked up at Booth. She slightly smiled at him and replied, "Can we really?"

The nurse nodded and lead them to a room. She told her to lay on the bed and wait as she got everything set up.

"Are you nervous?" Bones asked Booth. He was holding her hand and just realized his hands were very sweaty. He couldn't help but be nervous. This was a woman he had loved for the longest time... He was going to find out if he was having a girl or boy with her. It was something he had dreamed of.

"Excited." He smiled at her. The nurse placed the warm goo onto her stomach and went over it. In an instant, there was the pitter patter of a faint heartbeat.

"That is your child's heartbeat." The nurse smiled. Booth's gripe tightened around Bones's hand. She felt something similar to electricity flow through her body.

"And... we have a baby... girl!" The nurse said as she took a snap shot of the ultrasound.

"A girl?" Bones asked.

"Yes ma'am. A healthy baby girl." The nurse said.

"Tempy, we're having a baby girl. We are going to have a little girl." Booth said grinning ear to ear. There was so much happiness swelling inside Booth as he thought about having a baby girl.

"Well, I was hoping for a boy." Bones said with slight disappointment in her voice. She then looked at Booth as he smiled up at the ultrasound. She then added, "But a little girl will be great and I can dress her in cute outfits."

"Here is a picture of your baby daughter." The nurse said handing Booth the photo. He just gazed down at it with a smile. Bones had never seen him this happy before except for the time she told him she was pregnant with his child. She was expecting something more depressing, but Booth instantly jumped with joy.

* * *

><p>"How can my day get any better?" Booth asked as they walked to the front area again. He had his arm around Bones's shoulder tightly and continued to stare at the ultrasound picture. Bones rested her head on his shoulder as she too stared at the photo with delight. She felt a warm happiness growing inside of her. She then felt a flutter.<p>

"Seeley... she just moved." Bones said pausing.

"What?" Booth asked a tad bit shocked. He put his hand on her stomach, but felt no movement.

"Next time, I will give you a warning." Bones smiled at him.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Goodman is out of surgery now." The nurse at the desk replied. Booth nodded and handed the photo to Bones. She gazed down at the phone of a child that was in her stomach. She placed her head on her stomach. She could vaugely remember Booth saying the rights to the man who tried to justify his case of murdering Andrew Harrison. It had seemed to be an easy case.

She looked up at Booth who was glancing at her with a smirk. She smiled back at him and she felt tears form in her eyes.


	2. The Child in the Pool

Episode 2: The Child in the Pool

"The victim was found floating face down in a rather dirty pool. When paramedics went to fish him out, the part of his body that was decomposed into only bones and slim." Booth said as Bones followed beside him to an old abandoned pool.

"How do you know it was a boy?" Bones asked walking through the gate that had a "Keep Out" sign posted on it. Hodgins had already arrived and was collecting slim from the pool.

"The boy was wearing swim trunks and floaties." Booth replied as they approached the edge of the pool.

"Floaties? But those are worn primarily by..." She said looking and booth and then glanced down at remains of the child laid on a tarp. Bones walked over to it and looked at the body intently. She pulled out her tape recorder and began to talk about what she saw.

"There is no evident appearance of trauma. All the bones seem to be in fine. Possible an accidental drowning. My guess is that he has been in that pool for about a week." She then switched off the recorder and looked at Booth.

"This isn't a case for me. This appears to be an accidental drowning. Booth, I can't work this case... this is too close to home for me." Bones said looking at him.

"But Bones, no one is as good at bones than you. What else am I supposed to do? Clearly something to had happened to cause this boy to wind up in a disgusting pool." Booth said pointing toward the murky pool.

"Give this case to Cam. The bones are perfectly fine. Study his lungs to find any kind of water in them. If not, then I will help you out, but I will not this body." Bones replied. She then turned away.

"Testy, isn't she?" One of the FBI agents chuckled.

"She's six and a half months pregnant. Wouldn't you find this case a little uneasy if you had a child?" Booth snarled. The agent went back to taking photos of the pool. Booth put his hands in his pocket and let out a groan.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me about your relationship..." Sweets started. Booth and Bones glanced at each other and then returned there gaze at Sweets. Bones let out a sigh and then retorted, "Booth seems to have a sexual appitite that I cannot seem to match."<p>

"So, Booth is overly sexually active while you... are under?" Sweets asked.

"Are you saying I'm a horn dog?" Booth asked glacing at Bones.

"I'm just saying... Booth, you seem to want sex more and more while I just want to sleep. There is nothing wrong with it. When a man seeing a pregnant woman, he cannot help but feel more sexually active. Although some women are supposedly more sexually active through pregnancy, I find it difficult to reach your sexual desire at the moment." Bones replied.

"So, in a nutshell, tell me of your relationship with Agent Booth." Sweets said.

"What else is there to say? We are having a child together. Obviously we had to have intimate feelings for one another to wind up in this perdicament. I love our relationship. I think based on our relationship over the years, we've come to have a better understanding of one another." Bones replied.

"Nutshell, Tempy..." Booth muttered.

"How about you Agent Booth? How do you veiw your relationship with Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked looking at Booth intently.

"This is what I've always wanted. I've loved Bones probably since I first met her. The fact that we're having a child together might make things more complicated and unorthdox, but I really love this relationship." Booth replied.

"And you have no resentment for the fact she refuses to marry you?" Sweets asked.

"Resentment? No. A yearning? Maybe. The fact is... Parker's mom refused to marry me despite the fact we had a child together. Hannah then followed up with that. Now Temperance refusing also. You may view marriage as a meaningless thing, Bones, but to me, it's something I want more than anything in the world." Booth said. Bones looked at him almost in shocked.

"Wow... this is just weird... I think this is the most you guys have opened up with me... God, see you two together is just so... weird... and the fact that you're having a child together... weirder..." Sweets said leaning back in his chair.

"Is this over with?" Booth asked going back to his uncomfortable state.

"Yeah. I've had enough Booth and Brennan fix of one day. But Dr. Brennan, I would like to ask you one more question alone." Sweets said. She nodded at Booth to leave and turned to Sweets.

"Are you nervous about this child? You seem a bit stressed out lately." Sweets said.

"Honestly, I am terrified. I haven't the slightest idea what I am doing. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan... I'm supposed to know what I'm doing, but I don't and I hate that fact." Bones replied. Sweets nodded and Bones left the room where Booth was waiting for her in the waiting room.

"What did he ask you?" Booth asked. Bones reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"How I felt about having a baby." She replied with a smile.

"And you answered?" Booth asked.

"Excited." She smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>"Well, Dr. Brennan was right. There was water in the remaining lung which leads to accidental drowning." Cam said approaching Booth who was lounging on the couch in Bones's office. He was throwing a baseball in the air.<p>

"Well, then who is the child? Have Angela draw up a the child's face and see if it matches anyone in the missing children file." Booth said.

"Don't you have a job to be doing?" Cam asked before exiting the room.

"Well, I can't do much when I don't know the identification of the boy. Besides, I'm contemplating on what to name my daughter." Booth smirked.

"You're having a daughter? When did you find out?" Cam smiled excitedly. Booth pulled out the folded picture from his wallet and handed it to Cam. She smiled down at it and then handed it back to Booth.

"Who would have thought in a million years that you and Dr. Brennan would be having a child together?" Cam chuckled.

"Angela." Booth snickered.

"Angela always had high hopes for the two of you. I think there was a moment where Angela told her that if she does't kiss you ASAP that she was going to make you her's." Cam chuckled.

"That's typically Angela." Booth replied. She handed back the photo of the ultrasound and then left the room leaving Booth to ponder his daughter's new name.

* * *

><p>"So, you're having a daughter?" Angela asked Bones as she walked into her office later that evening. Bones glanced up from her computer to Angela and retorted, "Who told you?"<p>

"Well, Cam did. She said Booth told her and showed her the photo of the ultrasound." Angela smiled happily.

"Can Cam not keep her mouth shut?" Bones grumbled.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret..." Angela sighed sitting down on the couch.

"I didn't. I just wanted to be the one to tell everyone... or at least Booth, but it seems like he's already doing that." Bones sighed looking down at her computer.

"He's happy, Temperance. He is having a daughter. Men and there daughter's have a special bond just like mother's and son do with each other. I can soothe Michael with just a touch, but Hodgins touching Michael and he cries." Angela sighed.

"Who? Michael or Hodgins?" Bones asked.

"Both." Angela chuckled. There was silence in the air before Angela asked, "What are you going to name her?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. It's not time for me to give birth yet. When it comes, I'll name her then." Bones said. Angela glanced down at the paper in her hand. She then walked over to Bones and handed her it.

"Whats this?" Bones asked looking down at the digitally graphed photo of the boy they had found in the pool earlier.

"That is a nameless boy. Booth has been searching the missing children section all day long. He hasn't found a child that looked like this boy." Angela stated.

"Well, maybe you drew the face wrong..." Bones said.

"The bones were in perfect condition. My drawings are usually 98% accurate. This boy isn't posted as missing." Angela said. Bones sat in contemplated for a while.

"Wouldn't make this a homocide then?" Bones asked.

"Either that or he was supposedly found in a freak thing." Angela said.

"That may be possible. It has happened in various cultures where they find a child that went missing as a baby and claim it to be theirs. They might even raise it to be an adult before the truth is told and they find out the child they had was not actually there child. Just someone who resembled their child because of certain bone structures that all children share." Bones replied.

"As interesting as that sounds, I highly doubt that is the case. I'm going to tell Booth." Angela said and then walked away. Bones glanced down at the photo of the small boy smiling up at her. It was hard to imagine this was the same boy they had found face down in the pool area earlier.

* * *

><p>"How can you be so sure?" Booth asked standing from his desk. Angela was sitting down with her visitor pass and handed him an extra photo she had made. He looked down at it and then back up at Booth.<p>

"If your son went missing, would you not report him missing? Losing a child is an awful thing to do. You would search till the world's end just to find your son." Angela replied.

"But what else are we supposed to do? This is a nameless boy that no one seems to think has gone missing. How are we supposed to find his parents or at least a guardian?" Booth grunted.

"You could post those photos up around the area you found the body and hope for someone to remember what the boy looked like..." Bones said standing at the doorway.

"You decided to work this case now?" Booth asked.

"I analyzed the legs more closely along with the vertebrae. The little boy couldn't walk. There was no way he was going to get into that pool by himself. He was born paraphalegic. That means someone tossed him into the water and since he couldn't swim very well, he fought until he had so much water in his lungs... he drowned." Bones replied.

"Then this is a homicide." Booth said standing up.

"All I know is that I wouldn't want this to happen to our child. There is no way I would allow our child to swim in a pool that filthy. Maybe someone tossed him in hoping for others to think it was accidental. Maybe he freaked because he realized the boy was a paraphalegic and realized he would be charged with murder." Bones said.

"Well, Angela, make about forty copies of those photos and put the Jeffersonian's phone number on it so they will call and give you tips. You and Hodgins can tag along so we can split up the work. Bones, you stay here." Booth said pointing at her.

"But I want to come along!" Bones declared. Booth looked at her sternly and she turned away letting out a grunt. Angela glanced at the two of them and saw tension in the air.

"Are you to sexually frustrated?" Angela chuckled.

"No." Booth replied.

"Yes. Booth is frustrated because I don't feel like sleeping with him." Bones replied.

"Bones, we don't talk about our private things with Angela. They won't remain private." Booth replied.

"I am very offended by your remark, but I will pretend I didn't hear that because you are a drop dead sexy FBI agent dad." Angela said and then stormed off. Booth looked at Bones who also quickly turned around to head back to her office.

* * *

><p>Booth stapled the photo of the unknown boy to a eletricity pole as people walked by. They stared at the photos and murmured to themselves, but kept walking. Angela and Hodgins were having the same problem as they began handing out flyers.<p>

"Have you seen this boy?" Angela asked. She was handing it to an old woman who stared at the photo intently.

"Is he missing?" She asked looking up at them.

"Um, no, he was found dead about five miles from her in an old abandoned pool." Hodgins replied.

"Dead? Well, this looks like the boy of Amanda and Keith McPaul." She said handing the flyer back.

"Can you tell me where they live?" Angela asked excitedly.

"Just two houses down." The said pointing toward a nice two-story home. Angela nodded and thanked the old woman. She grabbed Hodgins hand and ran toward Booth who was questioning some people. They just shook there head and continued to walk off.

"An old woman just said it looked like her neighbor's kid." Hodgins chimed. Booth smiled excitedly and followed Angela to the house that the old woman had indicated earlier. As Hodgins knocked on the door, he laughed, "Does this mean I get to ask questions?"

"No." Booth said quickly. The door opened and a frail looking woman with blond hair glanced out of them. The door was only opened a little bit revealing her small head and thin arms.

"FBI. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and these are my associates, Angela and Dr. Hodgins." Booth said flashing his bad. The door opened wider as the woman covered her face and began crying. She lead them into the living room where her husband was watching a football game.

"Keith, the FBI is here." She said with a few tears.

"Is it about Matthew?" He said turning off the TV and sitting up. Angela handed them one of the flyers and the woman began to cry some more. Booth ushered her to the seat beside her husband and sat on another couch with Angela and Hodgins.

"That's our Matthew. He went missing over a month ago." The husband, Keith, replied handing the flyer back to Angela.

"And you didn't see fit to report him missing?" Booth asked.

"We did, but his grandmother called and said she had him and that she was going to raise him. Each time we asked to see our son, she refused. The cops refused to get into this because she had full legal custody of him. She had just allowed us to have him over the summer." The wife sobbed into her hands.

"Mrs. McPaul, your son was found in the old abandoned pool dead a short time ago. It was said that his approximate time of death was month ago. I'm going to need an alibi for the both of you on the night of June 23 and the child's grandmother's name." Booth said pulling out a pad.

"I was with my step-daughter, Isabelle, at one of her ballet recitals. You can ask any of the other parents." The wife said wiping a few of her tears away. Booth glanced at the husband who said, "I was here trying to get ahold of my mother. She wasn't answer her phone and I was going to go see her, but my wife called me to come to the recital... she said we'd deal with it in the morning."

"What is your mother's name?" Booth asked.

"Ursella Stanley. She goes by her maiden name since my father passed away." Keith replied. Hodgins bit back a laughter at the name. Booth and Angela both glared at him and mentally told him to shut up.

"Do you mind me asking why your son was living with his grandmother?" Angela asked.

"Our son was six. He couldn't walk and my cancer made it difficult to change his diapers and do other things to help him out. Keith has to work in order to cover both our medical bills." The wife said.

"Amanda has cancer. She doesn't have much strength to deal with child with a diability." Keith replied. Amanda looked at her husband and it was then that the three began to saw how sickly she was. She was looking as though death was at the front door for her.

"I had only wanted to see me son before I died, but I guess that's not possible. At least now I can spend eternity with him and be able to walk with him." She chuckled.

"Thank you. That will be all for now." Booth said standing up.

* * *

><p>"It can't be the parents. The mother is dying from cancer and she doesn't even look like she could pick up a kitten, much less a forty pound child. The husband seems stressed out due to the cancer and the loss of their child. It all points to the grandmother." Booth said looking through a file. They had gotten a photo of the child holding a fishing pool and smiling at the camera.<p>

"I like that picture better. It's real, as if he wasn't dead." Bones said sitting in front of him.

"Listen, Temperance, I don't mean to be harsh. I just want to keep you and our daughter out of harms way. I don't want anything to happen to either of you." Booth told her.

"What is the harm that could come from interviewing someone?" Bones asked. Booth glowere at her.

"I understand. Just allow me to converse with the grandmother also. We will be guarded in the FBI interrogating room!" Bones replied.

"Fine. Just this once." Booth retorted. Bones followed Booth as the walked. Bones then thought it would be a good time to discuss there child's name.

"I thought we should give our daughter a cultural name. Something like Ohh-Ku-Ca." Bones replied. Booth quickly turned and got very close to Bone's face and replied, "We are not, I repeat, are not naming our daughter Ohh-Caca."

"Okk-Ku-Ca. It was a very famous queen in South Africa. She had a lot of social and economic power. She was assassinated, however, due to her political beliefs." Bones said quickly following behind him.

He opened the door and held it for Bones who walked in and sat in one of the metal chairs. Booth followed beside her and sat down. They stared at the grandmother. She had red hair and it was evident she had a few plastic surgeries in the past to make her face look younger than 63.

"Ms. Stanley, I hope you understand why you are here." Booth said sitting down holding the file with the pictureof her grandson on it. She gazed down at and then glanced between both Bones and Booth.

"I did not kill my grandson. I cherished him with everything I had." She replied. She glared at Booth with her arms folded. It was the exact attitude Booth hated in his suspects.

"Then why did you not report him missing? Why did you say you had your grandson?" Booth asked.

"Cause I thought he was with my son and daughter-in-law. If you haven't noticed recently, Amanda hasn't been looking well." Ms. Stanley stated.

"Did you pick Matthew up?" Bones asked.

"I went over to pick him up, but no one was home. I guessed they were at their annual hospital appointment." She replied.

"When was this?" Booth asked.

"June 23." She retorted.

"Your son said he called you a few times, but you didn't answer." Booth said.

"No, I didn't want to hear any of his sob stories. I was coming to pick Matthew up and that was final. That had him for long enough." Ms. Stanley replied.

"June 23 was the night he went missing." Bones replied.

"Impossible." She replied.

"How? Because you had him afterwards? Or because you killed him?" Bones said standing up.

"I did not kill my grandson! I loved him more than anything!" She shouted.

"You tossed him into a pool, knowing well he couldn't swim good. He flailed his arms and got so much water in his lungs, he drowned to death and you jus walked away hoping people would stumble upon it and assume it was an accidental drowing. You didn't expect people to see he couldn't walk." Bones said.

"My grandson was my life. I would have never wanted to hurt him. He had a wheel chair. It wasn't as if he was mentally ill. Sure, I had to change his diaper or bath him, but handling him wasn't bad. He was the same as every other child. He just couldn't walk. It happened when he was an infant. Amanda hadn't know she was in labor and gave birth to him in her bathroom. She was only 18 at the time and just gotten over lukemia. He fell to the floor and it damaged part of his spine. Amanda blamed herself for it and suffered depression. It only became worse when she was told her she terminal cancer. I offered to take care of the disabiled child so she could have more time to rest. I would never kill that blessing from God." Ms. Stanley said now in tears. Bones sat back down and looked at her.

"You're free to go, Ms. Stanley." Booth said in a faint voice. She got up and left the room while Booth and Bones sat still.

"This leaves us with an empty trail. Maybe he was going to go swimming and fell off of his wheelchair. Did the wheel chair sink to the bottom of the pool?" Booth asked.

"The pool was drained. No wheel chair was found. There was no other way for that boy to wind up in the pool. It think we should check both houses and check for clothes that may have residue on them from the splash back when they tossed the child in." Bones said.

"Wouldn't those clothes have been washed off by now?" Booth asked.

"Maybe we could get Hodgins to check for dirt on the shoes that match the area around the pool?" Bones replied.

"That is a good idea." Booth yelped.

* * *

><p>"Good news is that we found a match. Bad news is that all the shoes were a match,except for the grandmother. Every shoes matched the dirt around the pool." Hodgins said showing a sneaker to them with dirt in between the creveses.<p>

"So that means the grandmother couldn't have done it. I think we need to speak with the family again." Booth said looking at a sneaker.

"I think we should speak with the whole family this time." Bones replied.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the house of the McPauls. They knocked on the door and their daughter answered the door. She peeked at them and asked what she could do for them.

"FBI. We're hear to speak with your parents." Booth said. She opened the door and called her parents into the room.

"Your mother was knocked off the suspect list. That left the two of you. We found dirt underneath your shoes that matched the dirt from around the pool." Booth said.

"We both took him there. He loved looking at the frogs in the pool. He wanted to study animals." Amanda said.

"Since Amanda is too weak to carry Matthew, the only suspect left is you, Mr. McPaul." Bones replied.

"Keith... I didn't want to believe it! I had my doubts, but I can't believe you murdered our son!" Amanda screamed standing up.

"Keith McPaul, you are uner arrest for the murder of..." "I did it!" A voice screamed after Booth began to arrest Keith. Everyone glanced at the stairs at the daughter who was almost in tears.

"I got tired of changing his diapers and bathing him because Amanda was too tired! I thought if I got rid of him, it would be the best. Grandma was talking about allowing him to live here a little while longer, just until Amanda died. I'm supposed to be a 16 year old girl. Not someone who works at a nursing home." She shouted.

"Isabella McPaul, you are under for the murder of six year old Matthew McPaul..." Booth said walking over to her and handcuffing her. Her parents watched in horror as Booth walked her out of the house toward the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Bones wrapped her arm around Booth that night as they laid in bed together. They had just finished moving the remainder of Parker's belonging in after the funeral service. They had then told him that Bones was going to have a girl, that Parker was going to have a little sister. He seemed disgusted by the idea of having a little sister.<p>

"I don't want out child to turn out like that... She killed her own half brother because she was selfish." Bones mumbled.

"Parker won't kill his sister, Tempy." Booth said.

"Seeley..." She sighed.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'll help you get rid of your frustration tonight." She said smiling up at him.

"Oh, really?" Booth grinned seductivly.

"But first, I want to run another name by you." Bones replied.

"Sure." He said, only excited that he would end the reign of no sex.

"HicaHicaJo." Bones said.

"Ok, I don't feel like having sex tonight. Good night. That name turned me off." Booth said rolling over in the bed.

"HicaHicaJo was a famous fertility goddess in an ancient culture. She was said to grant the power of overwhelming sexual desire to those who were good." Bones said.

"That's another reason. She tell a boy that when she becomes a teenager, she's sure to wind up having sex." Booth said.

"I want to give her a unique name... like us." Bones.

"There is nothing weird with Seeley." Booth said.

"I didn't say weird! Unique! And my name is not weird!" Bones replied.

"Temperance... isn't that like a feeling or something?" Booth asked.

"It means self-control." Bones retorted.

"Same difference. I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." Booth sighed.

"But don't you want to...?" Bones asked.

"Maybe this weekend." He said brushing her off. She wrapped her arms around him and he rolled over to kiss her. Maybe he couldn't wait till the weekend.


	3. The Girl on 7th Street

Episode 3: The Woman on 7th Street

"I can't believe they would do this!" Bones yelled as she stormed into her office at the Jeffersonian. Behind her, Booth was cleaning up her path of destruction and chaos. Hodgins had been completely ignored as he tried to explain a fungus they had found on a mummy and Angela's picture was laying on the ground from where Bones had brushed it off.

"Tempy... it's natural for them to do this. You're only a month away from delivery and they want to make sure the baby is safe. Your work can be very stressful with you have to dodge bullets with a huge stomach." Booth said trying to coax her into believing it was a good thing. It seemed to fail as for some odd reason, they had winded up back at the Jeffersonian instead of the apartment.

"What's wrong with you? You have such a foul attitiude. Did they tell you that your child will be disformed or something?" Angela yelped as she barged into her office. Bones was sitting at the desk, her stomach touching the edge of it while Booth was sitting on the leather couch. Bones face was red with anger while Booth's face was as pale as a sheet.

"They're putting Bones on maternity leave. After today, she won't be coming to work." Booth replied.

"Oh..." Angela replied understandingly. She glanced at Bones who was typing away at her computer quickly and angrily.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Angela asked in her usual worried tone.

"I am writing a letter of complaint to the head of the medical department." Bones said, still typing.

"Come on Bones... we need to get you home. With you staying home for the remainder of the last month, this means you can help Parker with his homework." Booth replied.

"I am scientist... not a teacher." Bones said standing up. Her stomach was very swollen. So swollen, Angela laughed aloud at her appearance.

"But you will be a mother. You're going to do this sooner or later, Tempe." Booth sighed.

"Seeley, my child will not need my help with her homework. She will understand everything the teachers throw at her because she will be a genius like me." Bones said in a matter of fact tone.

"Right... not if she inherited my genes." Booth said ushering her out of the room. Booth rolled his eyes at Angela as she smiled and waved by to the two of them.

* * *

><p>Bones was woken by a kiss on her head from Booth as he left early to go to work. As he shuffled to the living room where his shoes were, she saw his wacky socks and smiled to herself. She got up and prepared breakfast for her and Parker. She then shuffled him off to school where he begged and pleaded to stay home with her. He even used the line of keeping her company.<p>

When she got home, she sat on the couch for two hours before realizing there was a TV in front of her. As she randomly clicked through the channels, she stumbled across some unbelievable crime shows and various talk shows. She watched as the crime scene investigators found the criminal within a day. She laughed at the disbelief the show brought. She then realized Sweets would make an excellent talk show host when he gained a few wrinkles. She was amazed at how many talk show hosts were almost like psychologist, except they never received a degree.

Around noon, she decided to call Angela up to see if she wanted to have lunch somewhere. After a few rings and two voicemails, Bones realized she wasn't going to answer. She was either busy or ignoring her calls. She then decided to call Booth, but he too didn't answer. She decided to go into the kitchen to make herself a snack and somehow began to crave a peanut butter and sardine sandwich. She gathered the material she needed for the concoction and prepared it. She then devoured it with great satisfication. She went to the couch and feel asleep for two more hours. When she woke, she realized she had to pick Parker up in ten minutes.

She zoomed to his school and arrived there five minutes after the bell had rang. He was huddled with a group of friends who were also waiting for their parents' arrival. They waved bye to him as he ran of to join Bones in her vehicle. As he buckled up, he went on to explain his day at school and the problems he was having in math and scienes. Around the same time, Booth called saying he might be a little late. They had found a dead body on a alley near 7th Street near the diner.

When they arrived homes, Bones instantly helped Parker with his homework. The hours it took for him to understand long divison almost flabbergasted Bones who was a genius when it came to school work. She repeated herself multiple times, but Parker proved to be the son of Booth. She then moved on to scienes which Parker picked up to instantly. By six o'clock, Parker had fully understood his homework and answered all the problems right. She then decided to make supper. She made ravioli and put them in the bowl for Parker. He sat himself down in front of the TV as Bones finished her meal and made her way to bed.

She laid there for some hours and decided to begin her next novel. If she wasn't going to do anything for an entire month, she could continue to write about her heroine. Things became hard for her as she was hit by writer's block. She sat in the bed with the laptop, stroking her stomach and contemplating on what the new case should be for Dectivie Andrew Ryan and Kathy.

Somewhere inbetween contemplating the new plot line and listening to Parker cheer on a football team, she feel asleep. She was woken hours later by Booth tip toeing into the room. He had showered already and was about to crawl into bed. Bones glanced at the clock and saw it was near ten. She sat up and turned the light on.

"Was the case that hectic?" Bones asked Booth. He lid underneath the covers and kissed her. He then looked her and gave an impish grin.

"Nothing much, Bones. You know, it was a prostitue. She was probably killed for some money or drugs." Booth replied. Bones nodded and then fell asleep instantly. Something about pregnancy made a woman sleepy. Booth was out instantly also from a long day of working.

* * *

><p>Bones couldn't stand it any longer. Being home was worse than going on holiday. After she dropped Parker off, she rushed to the Jeffersonian just to breath in the air of putried corpses as weird as it sounded. It was a comforting smell that she really needed at the moment. She was stressing more at home than she was at work.<p>

As she snuck into the work, she noticed Booth discussing something with Angela. He then sighed and turned away. He was walking toward where she was on his way out. She instantly hid and watch Booth walk into the opposite direction of where she was hiding. If he had known she was at her workplace, he would gripe til no end. She quickly dashed in and ran toward Angela. She tapped her on the shoulder and Angela turned quickly.

"What are you doing here? You're on maternity leave!" Angela yelped. Bones hushed her and they walked to Angela's usual spot.

"I was getting more stressed out being at home constantly than being at work. I was about to go stir crazy." Bones said with a deep sigh. Angela stared at her and replied, "It's what the doctor ordered."

Bones rolled her eyes and glanced at her table she usually analyzed bodies. Laying on the table was a body that she hadn't seen before. She stared at it as a woman walked up and began to analyze it herself. She was a tall, blond woman wearing a white lab coat.

"Why is she touching my intsruments?" Bones demanded. She turned to Angela who had fear written all over her face.

"Well, since you were on maternity leave and we got a new victim, we needed someone to analyze the body. Dr. Anderson is top of her graduating class from Duke." Angela said.

"I don't care what she is, she shouldn't be touching my belongings. Why didn't you just call me in? I am much more of a better expert." Bones snapped. She watched as the woman laughed with the intern who was usually nervous of her.

"Temperance, you're on materntiy leave. You aren't supposed to be at work. This is your time to relax." Angeal replied.

"I can't relax with some woman frolicking around in my lab!" Bones said. She then saw Booth walk up to her and ask a few questions. They then laughed together and she casually touched his arm. Fury grew on Bones's face. Angela knew she was about to explode for the nuscianse woman touching her man. Instead, Bones said, "How can she touch him wearing a glove? She's going to contaminate the body!"

Bones stormed out of the room and rushed toward the table. Booth caught her out of the corner of his eyes and glanced at her. His smile vanished and he muttered, "Bones... what are you doing here?"

The woman turned and looked at Bones with a bright smile. Bones was beginning to hate her even more for her cheerful personality. Booth was beginning to sweat bullets as Bones stared down the woman. Bones wouldn't admit it, but she was very jealous of the woman who casually touched another woman's man.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan! I have heard so much about you." The woman smiled as she removed her gloves and walked down to her. She offered her hand that Bones accepted reluctantly.

"I'm Dr. Anderson!" She smiled.

"So I've heard. Did you just graduate from Graduate school?" Bones asked noticing her young looking face.

"Why yes! I was just working with Special Agent Booth here on the recent crime. Some poor woman was shot in the head and left for the rats to eat her." The woman sighed with her Southern accent. This was causing Bones to wish she was deaf.

"Correction. She was a prostitute." Booth replied. Bones glared at him and walked up to the body laying on the table.

"What deductions have you came up with, Mrs. Anderson?" Bones asked putting on some gloves.

"Bones, you're on maternity leave. You aren't supposed to be working!" Booth yelped. Bones glared at him again.

"Consider this community service." Bones retorted.

"Um, she was shot in the head and has various fracture marks throughout her body. Some of them were already mended which indicated to be beatings over time. With find her on 7th Street, it's a very high indicator of prostitution." Dr. Anderson replied.

"This woman had given birth. Her pelvic is quite wide. She may have give birth to multiple children. She has fracture marks around her wrist like she was bound up. This woman was only in her late teens, early twenties." Bones replied looking down at Booth and the other doctor.

"She was a young woman..." Booth mumbled.

"You can deduct that out of these bones?" Dr. Anderson replied.

"I've been doing this for many years. And these aren't bones, this was someone's daughter. Booth, look for missing child that match her dental records." Bones replied. Booth nodded and walked off.

* * *

><p>Bones sat next to Dr. Anderson as they watched Booth talk with the parents of the missing girl. Her name was Lesley Barker and she had gone missing when she was twelve. The time was death indicated she had been dead for maybe a week. That meant she was only twenty when she died. Booth was explaining to the parents that they had found their daughter, just not in the way they had hoped for.<p>

"Isn't Booth so attractive when he talks?" Dr. Anderson asked. Obviously, no one had informed her of their relationship and the fact that they are having a child together. Bones looked at her with disgust.

"Agent Booth, do you have children?" The father asked him with teary eyes. His wife was sitting straight, fighting back emotions. She had mentioned earlier that she found it hard to cry now because her daughter had been gone for so long, she had given up hope.

"Yes, I have two children." Booth said glancing at Bones. She smiled slightly.

"Then you understand how important a child is. What do you have?" The father asked once more.

"I have a son and a daughter." Booth replied.

"If your daughter went missing and you found her in the way that you found our beloved daughter, how would that make you feel?" He began to sob. Booth answered, "I'd want to kill the bastards who did that to my daughter. Don't worry, Mr. Barker. I will make sure we capture the people who did this to your daughter so they can suffer the consequences."

"I just wish my baby girl was coming home. You said she had given birth multiple time... does that mean she was raped?" Her mother asked.

"Ma'am, as of right now, that is unknown." Booth replied.

"Just answer my question." The mother said in a strong tone.

"Most likely. It seems she put up a fight." Booth replied.

"Good for her. At least she died valiantly and not by giving up." Her mother said crossing her arms.

Dr. Anderson turned to Bones and asked, "What are you having?"

"A girl." Bones retorted.

"What are you naming her?" She asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea. My boyfriend keeps rejecting all my names I throw at him." Bones retorted.

"They can't be that bad. My parents named me Sirius Anderson. I was ridiculed for my name throughout my school life. Especially when Harry Potter came out." She chuckled.

"But it's unique." Bones replied.

"How so?" She laughed.

"Well, Booth's name is Seeley and my name is Temperance. Even though they may seem weird to other people, it's more of a way for people to remember you." Bones replied. Why was she getting all sappy on the girl she didn't like?

"Do you think Agent Booth is in a relationship?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Yes." She retorted quickly.

"Really? With who? Someone at the lab? Is it Angela? I thought she was married to Dr. Hodgins." She retorted quickly.

"Yes, with someone at the lab. Me and Seeley are in a relationship." Bones replied. Some uneasiness had been lifted from her shoulders as the words spewed out of her mouth.

"Oh, I am so sorry for asking you such questions." She said quickly.

"It's fine." Bones retorted.

"No one told me and I didn't want to offend you in any way. You're my idol and I worship you! I will leave your man alone." Dr. Anderson retorted.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that." Bones said smiling as Booth left the room.

* * *

><p>"I have to close it..." Booth said two weeks later. Bones was rubbing his shoulder as they poured over Lesley's case file. All trails ended cold. They couldn't figure anything else out. The more he thought about it, the more he stressed out about it.<p>

"Booth, sometimes we can't solve some of cases. It doesn't make you a bad agent, Booth. Sometimes, it may take years to solve these things. One day, something will come up." Bones said rubbing his shoulder.

"In all my years of being an agent, I have never had a cold case. I promised her father I would catch the bastards who did this to her and now I am not able to..." Booth sighed.

"Booth... Seeley... you are still a great agent that I love and adore. Help me finish up the baby room. We only have two more weeks before she's supposed to come into this world." Bones sighed.

"Did you hear from Dr. Anderson?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, she's heading to Africa to help identify some bodies. I recommended her." Bones smiled.

"And you were the one who couldn't stand her..." Booth laughed.

"Yeah... I know, but she grew on me. I saw a side of her that I wanted to be. She was friendly and bubbly. People wanted to be around her. The intern wasn't nervous around her unlike me." Bones chuckled.

"Maybe that was why you didn't like her." Booth smiled.

"Did you find her attractive?" Bones asked.

"Sure did... but that didn't mean anything... because I have my two girls here." He said kissing her stomach. He then looked up at her.

"Do you think we will ever solve this case?" Booth asked.

"Something may be left a mystery. Don't close the case. Just allow it to flow." Bones replied.

"I will make sure of that." Booth smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dr. Temperance Brennan,<em>

_Thank you for recommending me for this job. You were the reason I decided to go into anthropology. After reading your book my senior year of high school, it encouraged me to do greater things with my life. When you told me that unique names were easier to remember, I finally understood what you meant. Even if I didn't do something big or awe-inspiring, I would still be known due to my name. Even if I don't make a difference here in Africa, I feel like they will remember me. I'm sorry for causing you to be very angry (it was very evident in your eyes) during my short stay at the Jeffersonian. Was that also another reason why you sent me away? I know you lectured me multiple times about removing my gloves before touching a living person. You also taught me that even though they're bones, they are still human beings and deserve respect._

_I hope the best for you and Special Agent Booth. You guys make a wonderful couple. Once again, thank you for this opportunity. I hope that I will one day become like you and work in my own area with the FBI. Then I might meet an attractive agent and fall in love with him like you did. One day, I will make something great out of myself and become a better anthropologist than you. One day, you will hear my name mention in books and newspapers like your name is. Also, congrats on the deal with the television company. I am sure your show will become very famous._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Sirius Anderson_

* * *

><p>"Bones, are you ok?" Booth asked as a silent tear fell down her cheek.<p>

"I made such a huge impact on her life and I never even knew it. If she had been one of my interns, I'm sure she would have become greater than she already is." Bones replied.

"Isn't that making yourself snooty?" Booth asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I am the best. I believe that one day, she will become great. Not better than me, but her name will be known." Bones smiled.

"Um, Bones... Dr. Anderson passed away in Africa from malaria... we just recieved word today." Booth said. Bones stared at the letter in front of her. She should of held her words of honesty as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, to fill my Bones appetite, I've decided to read the novels that inspired Bones. Honestly, I find it hard how that book inspired Bones. If you're looking for a Bones feed, don't buy the book because it's not very similar to Bones despite the fact her name is Temperance Brennan, she analyzes bones, and she has sexual tension with an detective that acts similar to Booth... but isn't Booth. It is a good book nonetheless and a very interesting read. It gives me some story ideas and terms to use in these fanficitons. So, let's pray Nov. 3 approached swiftly! :)<strong>


	4. The Scientist in the Desert

Episode 4: The Scientist in the Desert

"We all know how this ends... the woman will wind up surviving." Sweets sighed as they walked through the desert in search of scattered bone remains a hiker had discovered upon making his trek.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sweets?" Booth asked Sweets as he slinked along the orange desert. The heat was causing Sweets to see a pond ahead.

"You know, people get stuck in a desert and they wind up dying, but the woman lives. Basic horror movie plot line. You cannot kill the woman." Sweets said panting slighly. They came across a skull and Booth whistled and motioned to it. A group of FBI agents hustled over and picked it up. They continued to walk.

"Listen, the only woman here is an agent. Bones is at the Jeffersonian enjoying the air conditioning because she is likely to implode any second." Booth said.

"How did she get off materntiy leave?" Sweets asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She wrote a very threatening letter to the head of the medical department at the hospital we go to." Booth replied after finding a clavical with some flesh still hanging off of it. He whistled again and shoved a flag down next to it.

"Why am I here again?" Sweets asked.

"I needed someone to come with me." Booth replied.

"Couldn't you have gotten Dr. Hodgins? I had to clear my schedule for this. You said we were going on a hiking trip. We were going to have some man to man discussions." Sweets retorted as his voice cracked a little.

"Sure we are. Aren't we hiking at the moment? And here is the man to man talk. Push all your shrikness away to the back of you mind and listen like a friend... remember, a friend... not a shrink." Booth said.

"I prefer therapist, but ok." Sweets said. He then attempted and failed at whistling. He gave up and shoved the flag next to a femur.

"I'm thinking about asking Bones to marry me." Booth said.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get a no!" Sweets yelped.

"Friend! Not Shrink!" Booth repeated.

"I am answering as a friend," he stated as he shoved a flag onto another spot. "Bones is very weirdish when it comes to marriage. She doesn't view it like you do."

"I know she doesn't, but I think she understands my thoughts. I think if she loves me enough, she's say yes. Her telling me no to marriage and always commenting on it is a sign she is scared and that way it's an easy run." Booth said.

"Now whose being a shrink." Sweets chuckled.

"I don't care if I get a no... I want to try... with a ring... and I can keep that ring for a later date in case she changes her mind." Booth said.

"Why didn't you give Hannah this choice?" Sweets asked.

"Because I didn't love her as much as I love Temperance right now." Booth retorted.

"Whenever you say each other's first name, I take it as a sign of endearment." Sweets smiled. Booth slammed a flag down and whistled.

"Ok, right, no shrink talk." Sweets repeated. Booth then turned around.

"Do you think we're done?" Booth asked as he stared at the flags.

"Well, there is 206 bones in the average adult and there are 40 flags, so I'm suggesting no..." Sweets sighed.

* * *

><p>"You brought me back an incomplete skeleton!" Bones said.<p>

"What did you want us to do? It was reaching 106 degrees and we had on those funky clothing so we don't contaminate the evidence even though it's been exposed to who knows what in that desert. Heck, it could have been an alien body!" Booth yelped leaning on the table.

"Don't lean on that." She said quickly. She then looked at the skull.

"Go back and bring Hodgins this time!" Bones replied.

"You want me to go back into that heat?" Booth yelped.

"Awesome, am I doing some field work now? Yes, I can get out of this lab!" Hodgins cried.

"Why do I have to go?" Booth whined.

"If I were to go, you would go. You've always done that. Does that mean you only did it to spend more time with me?" Bones asked. She glanced at Booth who was just staring at her.

"Bones, we were practically a couple back then. We always were together, even on Christmas. Somehow, we never solved a case without one another." Booth smiled.

"True. You always seem to come when there's trouble." Bones smiled back.

"Enough! Are we going or what?" Hodgins chimed. Booth grunted and then led Hodgins out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, aren't you being a tad bit harsh on Booth? It's not like he can control what's happening around him." Angela said as Bones stared at the school and other bones they had found. So far the bones that had been found were very nice and undamaged.<p>

"What do you mean?" Bones asked as she rotated the skull.

"Well, the fact that the desert it home to about fifty different kinds of carnivores that would devour a human, flesh and bone, in a second." Angela retorted. Bones rolled her eyes and picked up a clavicle.

"This all doesn't make since. It's bones are in perfectly good shape. How can you wind up dead, his bones dispursed along the desert? It was as if someone kicked it out of an airplane and exploded on impact." Bones said picking up a femur.

"But the bones would be damaged then. Maybe he died from dehydration and the animals got to hims and dispursed his bones." Angela retorted quickly. Bones rolled her eyes once more and then asked, "Do you have the rendering of the face?"

"Yes and he wasn't one pretty guy." Angela said as she handed the photo to Bones. She stared at the photo intently for a moment. She then felt something click in her head. She quickly hoped down the steps. Behind her, Angela asked, "Should you be hopping like that so close to birth? The baby might fall out of you..."

"I know this guy. He is a very well-known scientist. He spoke at my college when I was merely a freshman. I took a picture with him in which he followed up with how I was the most promising student he had seen in a while." Bones said reaching for a picture on her shelf. She pulled it down and showed Angela.

"It looks like him. Wasn't an attractive man, was he?" Angela asked.

"Despite the fact he wasn't attractive, he was very sexually active and had anywhere between 4 to 7 sex partners a week. You don't know about children this man fathered." Bones replied.

"A man like this? I know I have crappy taste in men, but I wouldn't sleep with him." Angela shivered.

"He offered me a chance to sleep with him, but I refused." Bones stated.

"Because he was ugly?" Angela repeated.

"No, because I was sleeping with my other professor." Bones replied.

"Is that how you got through college?" Angela asked.

"No, I was very smart..." Bones froze. She stared into the distance.

"What, sweetie? Did you realize something?" Angela asked.

"Um... I think I'm going into labor..." Bones said as she held her stomach tightly.

"What? Oh my gosh... um, doctor... hospital... I'll get you there safe!" Angela yelped. They ran past Cam who shouted, "Where are you going?"

"We're going to have a baby!" Angela shouted. Cam stared in silence for a moment and then pulled her cell phone out.

* * *

><p>"So, you're really going to propose to Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins asked as he placed a flag down and whistled.<p>

"Yes and did you know Sweets couldn't whistle?" Booth retorted.

"Oh, what a man." Hodgins joked. They walked in silence some more and place more flags down and whistled.

"Are you ready to become a dad yet?" Hodgins asked.

"I already have one child. I feel like I'm ready, but I've never had a daughter before. It's going to be difficult. I worry about Bones, but she's become so comfortable around Parker. Even thought that's not her child, she treats him as an equal. I think she's ready physically, but not mentally. When we finished the baby's room, she stared around and muttered something about how she hadn't imagined doing something like this in a million years." Booth explained. Suddenly, Hodgins phone went off.

"Hello?" Hodgins answered. He then handed it to Booth and said it was for him.

"Yea?" He asked in his usual tone.

"Booth, Angela and Dr. Brennan just left in a rush saying that she's having the baby..." Cam said quickly.

"What? Why didn't you call my phone?" Booth yelped.

"I did, but it didn't go through. I called twice." Cam retorted. He hung up quickly and handed the phone back to Hodgins. He then ran to his SUV. Hodgins ran behind him and hopped into the front seat.

"What's going on? We catch the criminals?" Hodgins asked in a hopeful tone.

"Bones is having the baby!" He yelped.

"What?" Hodgins replied in a shocked tone.

"I need to get there fast!" Booth yelped.

"Where exactly is there?" Hodgins asked.

"I don't know. We're two hours away from home. Call up Angela and asked where there at!" Booth demanded. Dirt flew from his tires as he drove off. Hodgins quickly dialed Angela's number and put in on voicemail.

"Hey, did you hear?" Angela answered. There was screaming in the background.

"Is that Temperance?" Booth yelped.

"You wish. That's the woman who stubbed her toe earlier. This is Tempe." Angela said. She held the phone into the room as bloodcurtling screams were let out.

"It turns out she's been in a labor for a while. She just felt it thirty minutes ago. Booth... she's going to have this baby soon." Angela replied.

"TELL SEELEY BOOTH TO GET HERE NOW! THIS IS HIS DOING ALSO!" Bones yelled in the background.

"You heard the woman... get here fast." Angela said.

"Where are you?" Booth asked.

"St. Joseph's. It was the closest. She's in a lot of pain." Angela replied. Booth hung up and stormed down the road with his sirens blaring.

* * *

><p>"Is he coming, Angela?" Bones panted from the intense pain. Now she had wished she gone for that epideral. She was trying to wait for Booth to get there because he had explained how much he wanted to be there. Another contraction hit and she let out another scream.<p>

"Sweetie, is it that painful?" Angela asked.

"Haven't you been in this situation? You should remember!" Bones cried as another contraction hit.

"Are they getting closer?" The doctor asked as he walked in.

"Ah, yeah." Angela replied. Bones panted some more.

"I repsect your guys decision to use artifical insemination to concive this child..." The doctor said opening up the medical charts on Bones.

"Artifical insemination? What? Oh god no, we are not lesbians. Although I wouldn't mind a lesbian relationship with Temperance, we are both happily taken... by men." Angela said waving her hands.

"Where is the husband?" The doctor asked, a tad bit disappointed.

"Boyfriend. He is on his way. He's actually an FBI agent who was two hours away at a crime scene with my husband..." Angela stated.

"I don't think this baby can wait two hours. He might miss the birth of his child. Do they know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, a female." Angela replied. Bones let out another blood curtling scream. She was griping the side of the bed, sweating and in pain. The contractions had felt like a very, very intense period cramp. She hadn't felt one in nine months and almost forgot what the pain felt like. Now, she would never take a period pain for granted ever again. Another contraction hit.

* * *

><p>"Temperance Brennan... what room is she in?" Booth asked rushing into the hospital an hour and a half later.<p>

"Room 209, but you can't go in there. She's having the child at the moment." The nurse retorted.

"I am the father of that child. I need to get up there quickly so I can see it!" Booth yelped running toward the elevator. He pressed the button multiple times waiting for it to go up. The woman who got on next to him stared at him.

"He's having a child at the moment." Hodgins smiled. The old woman smiled up at Booth who was watching the light change to two and quickly dashed off as soon as the doors opened. He counted to room 209 and busted into the room. What he saw was Bones with her legs spread open in all her glory... a postion he had not scene before. Crowning was their child. Booth rushed to Bones's side who was screaming his name.

"I'm here, Tempe." He said soothing her. Bones cried in pain as the doctor kept telling her to push. Angela was on the opposite end of her hold her hand.

"Seeley, it's so painful." Bones cried.

"But it'll all be worth it when it's over. I promise." Booth replied. She was told to push a few more times and then they heard the sound of a crying baby. Booth stared at it in awe. His eyes lit up as he saw the patch of brown hair be rushed to the cleaning area. Shortly after, they wrapped the crying baby up and handed her to Bones. Bones stared down at her with happiness glowing in her eyes. She looked at Booth who had tears in his eyes.

"Booth, you're crying." Bones said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm just so happy." Booth sobbed. He wiped his eyes and stared down at his daughter that Bones was holding in her arms. Angela smiled at them and left the room.

"Everything's fine. Booth made it in time." Angela told Hodgins.

"Well, that's good." Hodgins said kissing his wife. They hugged for another moment and then Angela replied, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Hodgins yelped pulling away.

"It must have been one of our drunken nights..." Angela smirked.

"After this child, you are going on the pill. No more condoms because they can be forgotten." Hodgins yelped.

"But aren't you happy?" Angela asked.

"Always happy if it's with you." Hodgins smirked and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Cam sat in the waiting room along with Angela and Hodgins. Nine months earlier, they had been in the same spot, only for Hodgins and Angela. It was the same night Bones had told Booth she was pregnant with his child. Cam was waiting eagerly to see the baby.<p>

"She's precious." Angela said to Cam.

"It's not fair you got to see her." Cam retorted.

"Someone had to be in there with her. I wasn't going to leave her in there alone." Angela smirked. Suddenly, the door opened and Booth was holding a tiny pink blanket in his arms. Peeking out the top with a pink hot was an adorable little girl. She had light brown eyes that looked up in wonder.

"Oh, Seeley, she is just... amazing." Cam said getting a closer look.

"Her name is Sirius Angela Booth." Booth smiled happily.

"You guys named her after me... I am so touched." Angela started to cry into Hodgins shoulder. He patted her shoulder. Everyone began to take turns holding the baby and cooing her name. Soon, it became late and everyone went home. Booth watched as Bones held her daughter tightly, never wanting to let go of her.

Booth could hardly describe his feelings at the moment. He was so happy he was in tears. Watching the women he loved gaze down happily at another girl that he already loved with all his heart was something undescriable. Bones glanced up at Booth and muttered, "Say hi to daddy."

He hadn't heard those words in a while. He told Bones he would return to the apartment to get some things and Parker. She kissed him on the head and then kissed his daughter also. He left goodbye and drove home. As he drove home, he pondered everything that had ever happened in their relationship. Everything had led down to this single moment. All the waiting and yearnings were in good name. He felt like nothing to stop him from feeling this wonderful.

As he woke Parker, he packed a few on Bones's belongings. He shuffled Parker out of the house and was greeted by Max. He was standing still, his face eager. He was looking for Temperance... Booth could tell. His eyes directed toward the bag and there was a smile on his face.

"Am I a grandpa?" Max asked happily.

"Do you want to see her?" Booth asked with a smile.

"Of course I would love to see Tempe." Max replied.

"Not only Temperance, but your granddaughter, Sirius." Booth retorted with a bigger smile.

"My granddaughter..." He sighed with a smile.

* * *

><p>"If your mother was alive right now, she would be so proud of you, Tempe. Lemme see my granddaugher again." Max said the following morning. He had stayed the whole night and was hogging Sirius. Bones had effortlessly handed her father her daughter. Bones was sitting in a rocking chair while Booth had taken Parker to school. Parker had said hello to his baby sister and even kissed her when he left for school from the hospital.<p>

"She weighed 8 lbs 11 oz. The doctors said she was a mighty one to push out." Bones stated.

"Your mother had you effortlessly. When your brother was born... now, that was a different story." Max snorted.

"Booth cried last night." Bones said as Max handed Sirius back to her.

"Of course... a man's bond with his daughter is something that can't be broken or damaged." Max said.

"Ours was." Bones interjected.

"Tempe, when you were born, it was one of the happiest days of my life. I was to have a daughter, someone I could protect. I did everything possible and it even led to you hating me. I wish it hadn't been like that, but I'm proud of who you became because of it. Tempe, I'm proud of you. Now all you have to do is marry him. It might do me good having an FBI son-in-law. I could get off sometimes." Max chuckled.

"Dad..." Bones said.

"I know. You don't believe in marriage, but just think about it." Max said as he rose to leave.

"Are you going already?" Bones asked.

"Whenever Booth gets done with work, he's going to want to spend some alone time with you and Sirius." Max said stretching.

"Come back?" She asked.

"Always." He smirked at her.

* * *

><p>"He dehydrated in the desert? You can tell that from the bones?" Booth asked as Bones analyzed a picture. Booth was holding Sirius and rocking her at the same time. Bones nodded and placed it down.<p>

"Dr. Yates was a renown scientist when it came to the desert and fossils. He had alchziemers. He probably forgot where he was at and died. The animals got him and dragged him to peices. This is an accident. Not a homocide." Bones said.

"How come I'm not getting any hard ones?" Booth yelped.

"Let's take it easy... so we can spend time with our daughter." Bones said cooing at her. Booth handed her back and grabbed something from his pocket. He felt this was the best time. He kneeled down on one knee.

"Temperance Brennan, will you please marry me?" Booth asked.


	5. Six Burns

Episode 5: Six Burns

"Six bodies, all burned to a crisp from five different houses on the same night." Bones sighed staring at the bodies on a row of tables. She wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked at each one and could tell they were not children, but teenage girls. She would have to check their teeth. Hodgins was scrapping part of the burnt skin off into a small tray while Angela as doing her best at trying to draw faces from the dark bodies. It was another usual day at the Jeffersonian.

"This seems kind of like a serial killing." Angela said as she stepped beside Bones with a slight buldging belly. She was only two months in while one son nearing the age of one. Bones couldn't understand why she wanted to have two children so close in age. Although there was a eight and two months difference between Parker and Sirius, he had promised Booth he would protect her from harms way.

"Let's leave the speculation to Booth. This is a lot to do. Cam needs to do an autopsy to see if there is any foul play like the FBI believes. I don't want any of the bodies to have died a premature death before the fire got to them." Bones said pointing at two of the bodies nearest to her. They were the freshest and one's Cam would have little difficulty dealing with. One of them had hair that was looking like a brillo pad. Her lips had melted away, leaving only a blackened grin. Her eyes were burned so badly, they had assumed they had popped right out of her eyeball.

"Sweetie, you and Booth are not talking at the moment." Angela said, resting her hand on the table near a dead body. She had grown use to the sight of gory deaths and stenches. The smell of burnt flesh was something different from rotting flesh. Not as putried as rotting flesh, but a disgusting scent all it's own.

Cam was beginning to get her things ready for an autopsy as Bones walked down the steps followed by Angela who held a sketch pad in her arms. She was staring intently at the back of Bones's head until she snapped under pressure.

"It was all because I was late a couple times getting home due to work. He called me a workaholic and he's been sleeping in Parker's room for two days now. He didn't have to sulk when he brought all the bodies in. He could have acted professional and explained what had happened rather than have me hear it through Cam." Bones groaned.

"Sweetheart, you are a workaholic! During you supposed maternity leave, you were still at work doing what you do best. It's something you are programmed to do, but now with a infant child and a soon-to-be sexy husband with a child, it makes it more difficult on him with you being constantly gone. He can't raise two little ones on his own." Angela sighed.

"Don't remind me... I didn't say yes yet..." Bones groaned as she walked to her office. Angela followed and sat at the chair in front of her desk. Bones positioned a family photo again and stared at Booth.

"Don't remind you what?" She asked watching everything Bones was doing. She repositioned it when she was nervous.

"Marriage. I love Booth, but... it's scary." Bones sighed.

"That's the magical thing about marriage... you're marrying for love and war. You aren't going to get the constant goods. Like right now, doesn't it upset you how Booth is totally ignoring you? That's kind of what marriage is half the time." Angela stated.

"I don't want that..." Bones said staring at her married friend. It seemed she was describing her marriage to Hodgins.

"Sweetheart, the make-up sex after those arguments are really amazing. How do you think I'm pregnant with baby number two? Alcohol and arguments are a natural disaster to unwed couple and wed couple alike. If you try, you can make a marriage the most amazing thing ever." Angela smiled patting her stomach.

"Just... what happens if it doesn't work out? It won't be that easy to end it all then and there." Bones retorted.

"Temperance Brennan, you two have a child together. Even if you two were to break up, never married and all, it would basically be the same thing as divorcing. You two are stuck together for the rest of your child's life." Angela said. She then rose and glowered at Bones. Bones glanced up at her and let out a sigh. Today was not her day.

"Bones, we have an ID on the first victim. The one with all the teeth. Her name is Sandra Hammet and she was only ninenteen at the time. That house was abandoned just like all the other houses." Booth said knocking on the door. Bones glanced at him, shocked he was even talking to her.

"Are we going to talk to the victim's parents?" Bones asked a little nervous he might say no or refused her going harshly.

"Of course. Get your things together! Hurry!" Booth yelped and then ran toward the exit to get into his vehicle. As Bones passed Hodgins, he retorted, "He believes this case has something to do with Lesley."

"What? They are nothing similar She was found with a gunshot wound to the head while all these women were burned." Bones said motioning to the six bodies laying on tables.

"True, but there are some similarities. They all were ditched somewhere abandoned. Maybe the perp wanted police to think it looked like prositiution gone wrong. We already know that Lesley had grass on her body that was local to only a park. There was nothing else we could do after that." Hodgins retorted.

"Keep thinking about ideas, Dr. Hodgins." Bones said putting her coat on. She walked into the crisp October air while Booth was still doing a happy dance in the front seat of his vehicle. Bones opened up the passanger seat and got in. She glanced behind her and saw Sirius sleeping in the baby seat.

"You left her in here alone?" Bones asked, slightly ticked.

"I had the car running. It was only for a quick second." Booth retorted.

"She could have been kidnapped!" Bones yelped.

"Who wants to kidnap a child in an FBI vehicle? Only an idiot and around here, there are rarely any idiots, but I am sorry Tempe, I will not leave her alone in the vehicle again." Booth said raising his hands in the air.

"Why is she with us?" Bones asked.

"We might be a while and I didn't really want to leave her with Max. He offered to watch Parker for me and so I decided we'd just take Sirius with us. We're going somewhere four hours away." Booth replied as he began to drove off.

"Four hours away? Did you pack everything for Sirius?" Bones asked.

"Yes I did! Anywho, about the case, Sandra was attending a university here in Virgina from North Carolina. Her parents died when she was young and her grandparents helped raised her. They said they hadn't heard from Sandra in about two weeks before the fire. She lives on-campus and her roommate stated that she had been acting slightly sketchy." Booth said.

"So, this leads you to think it was murder?" Bones said.

"Exactly." Booth replied.

* * *

><p>Bones looked around as rocked Sirius in her carrier. There were photos of their only granddaughter littering the walls. Awards were plaster on shelfs and certificates were sitting on desks. She seemed like a bright young woman who had a future ahead of her. She also reminded Bones of Jane Brady from her childhood show. The grandparents were sitting on a big floara couch while Booth sat in a recliner that he seemed to be enjoying and Bones was sitting on a love seat.<p>

"How old is she?" The old woman, Elanor, asked Bones.

"Oh, she's two months old." Booth replied as Bones glanced at Booth.

"Is she yours?" The old man, Henry, asked Booth.

"Yes sir. She's also mine." Booth chuckled motioning toward Bones. She ignored the comment of Booth seeming to make her his property and continued to stare around the room.

"It seems Sandra was the exceptional student." Bones retorted toward Elanor and Henry.

"Well, she had wanted to become a doctor. She was always caring toward her friends and child. We hadn't seen much of her since she started schooling last year. It was the university her parents met at. She came home on Thanksgiving and Christmas. She'd call every night. Since she was working so much, it seemed she was too busy to call us." Elanor smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hammet, your granddaughter was killed in a fire two days ago." Booth said softly.

"What? Not possible! We talked to Sandra two days ago. She said everything was fine and she was getting ready for work." Henry stuttered.

"Can you think of anyone who would have a grudge against your granddaughter?" Booth asked.

"No, not a single soul. Everyone loved her." Elanor sobbed.

"Thank you, that's all the questions I have." Booth said rising. Bones rose and picked Sirius's carrier and followed Booth out of the house. As Booth took the carrier from Bones and strapped Sirius in the backseat, Bones interjected, "Couldn't you do that over the phone?"

"Would you want to hear that your daughter or granddaughter was killed over the phone or in person?" Booth asked getting in the front seat.

"Well, I suppose be told to my face." Bones said.

"Exactly. They raised a wonderful girl for nineteen years. It was the least they deserved." Booth replied as they drove off.

* * *

><p>Crying. That was all Booth heard. Bones was not moving on her side of the bed, which meant she was waiting for him to get up and check on Sirius for the twelfth time that night. He rose sluggishly from his bed and shuffled toward Sirius's room. He pushed the door open and the crying grew louder. He reached down and picked up Sirius.<p>

"Hey girl, what's wrong? Daddy's here. No need to cry anymore." Booth whispered to his daughter. He hushed her and bounced her up and down lightly in his arms. He walked around the room, continuing to hush as she grew quiet and fell back to sleep quickly. As soon as he put her back into her crib, Bones stated from the doorway, "She won't do that for me."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked as he tiptoed from the room. He closed the door behind him and Bones continued, "She cries and cries for me when I try to get her to settle down. All you do is hush her and she seems to fall right back to sleep. I can't do that."

"Well, it's something that comes natural to me, Tempe. You are a first time parent while this is my second child." Booth said. He embraced her into a hug and they lingered there for a few minutes.

"Seeley, do you want to have another child?" Bones asked him. He glanced down at her, his stomach twisting with worry she was going to say she was pregnant again. That wasn't possible, right? Not so soon after the birth of their daughter.

"I have you, Parker, and Sirius. I wouldn't mind having another child with you, but why are you asking?" Booth pondered.

"I don't think I want to have another child. Although the pain vanished quickly, I'm satisfied with Sirius. Also, I've reconsidered." Bones said.

"Reconsidered what?" Booth asked. He pulled away from her and glanced down at her.

"I think I may want to marry you." Bones said looking at the ground. Booth flashed back to the night Sirius was born and how he proposed to her. She had stared at the ring, a shocked expression on her face. He was somewhat expecting no, but instead, she had asked him if she could think about it. Booth saw it as hope that she may change her mind because she didn't directly say no. Two months had past and he was beginning to lose hope and here she was saying she may want to marry him. He didn't care that it wasn't a straight out answer. He was just excited she said she may rather than another no.

"Are you serious?" Booth asked. His heart was speeding up with excitment.

"Angela was explaining to me that no matter what, we are stuck together. She said breaking up would almost be the same thing as divorcing and her words were very logical. If me and you were to end this relationship, we would fight over who got Sirius, as if she was property instead of a human being. I want the best for Sirius... and that means marrying you." Bones said. Booth quickly kissed her and picked her up. He couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>"All the other victims had the same patterns as Lesley. It was like they were chained and beat multiple times." Hickson said pointing toward bruising on the bones after the beetles had ate the flesh of the bones. They were laid out anatomically correct. Bones went over them one by one and analyzed the same markings that had been on Lesley when they had found her. Bones pointed to something and brought it over to the magnifier to get a closer work.<p>

"All the victims were girls, ages eighteen to twenty. They also seem to have this marking engraved in there bone, like it was burned into their skin so deep." Bones said pointing out a unidentifiable letter on the bone.

"Kind of like a cattle prod." Hodgins said bringing the data sheet from the beetles.

"Exactly like that. Whoever had these girls captive were using the means of burning some kind of symbol into their skin to show ownership." Bones said. Hodgins handed Bones the paper when he blurted out loudly, "What is that, Dr. B?"

Bones was slightly taken aback and then noticed Hodgins was eyeing her ring finger where a now very heavy ring gleamed.

"It's a ring, Dr. Hodgins." Bones said looking down at the paper. Hodgins continued to stare and retorted, "Not just any ring! That's a diamond ring... on you ring finger. Are you and Booth engaged now?"

"Dr. Hodgins, this is the workplace. We will not discuss my romance life inside this lab." Bones stated.

"You're avoiding the question! You usualy partake in these active discussions!" Hodgins yelped.

"So, gamma hydroxybutyric was found inside all of there bodies." Bones said ignoring the question Hodgins kept pressuring her to answer. She was sure he knew the answer since she was wearing a ring Booth had showed him two months earlier.

"What is gamma hyrdobutics?" Booth said as he slid his card through and walked up the steps.

"Gamma hydroxybutyric." Bones said correcting him,

"GHB. It's a date rape drug. It's also called Gamma 10 and Energy Drink. You have shockingly exceptional hearing. I thought with how many times you've shot a gun without ear protection you'd be deaf." Hodgins said with a smirk on his face.

"So, all these victims were drugged? Well, at least they didn't feel pain." Booth said ignoring Hodgins.

"So, you and Dr. B are getting married? Congrats! When's the big date?" Hodgins asked leaning on the railing. Booth stared at Hodgins and replied, "Personal space. Let's focus on work."

"Psh... you and Dr. B are similar while working." Hodgins said rolling his eyes.

"So, does this mean that these deaths are related to Lesley's death?" Booth asked anxiously.

"Everything matches except these burns on their bones." Bones said motioning to the marks on the bone.

"Wait... I've seen these before..." Booth said analyzing the mark.

"Really? What is it?" Bones asked.

"Sex trafficking. About four years ago I was called to a case where a girl had ran away from an area. She had this mark on her ankle. She said they had burned it straight to her bone. We caught the guy and he should still be in jail at this moment. He got thirty to life." Booth said.

"What was his name?" Bones asked.

"Tony Vanderaz. Most of the girls were from Venezuala or Central America. They lured them in by promising them a new life and instantly sell them for sex. Not many girls survived." Booth said.

"That's horrible." Bones said looking down at the body.

"We've identified all the bodies. Tamara Anderson, age nineteen. Maggie Hopkins, age twenty. Danielle Norris, age eighteen. Valarie Flemings, age eighteen. Sophia Vanderaz, age twenty." Hickson said pointing to each of the bodies. Angela and then placed a picture beside each of the bodies.

"What was the last one?" Booth asked.

"Sophia Vanderaz." Hickson repeated.

"That was Tony Vanderaz's daughter. I met her once. She and her mother didn't know he was into the sex trafficking. I'm going to pay Tony a little visit. I'm having some of my other guys inform the remainder of the families." Booth said. Bones followed behind her and then Booth turned around and held up his hands.

"Trust me, Temperance, you do not want to go. He will make you feel like a piece of meat." Booth said.

"I'll be fine." Bones retorted quickly.

* * *

><p>"How have you been, Agent Booth?" Tony asked in an orange jumpsuit. He had a Hispanic accent that was very strong and reminded Bones of Scarface. So did his mouth whenever he spoke.<p>

"Better than you, Tony. So, recently seven bodies of teenage girls have showed up. Six of them were burnt and had you sex trafficking symbol on them and one girl was shot in the head on 7th Street. Do you have someone working your circle now, Tony?" Booth asked. Bones watched as she saw fury growing in Booth's eye.

"I have been locked away for four years. I still have twenty-six more years to go before I can get out of this disgusting place... All because Maria had to run off..." He grumbled to himself.

"You're not answering the question, Tony. Is someone working the circle for you?" Booth demanded. Tony turned his head to Bones.

"You have such a fine figure. I'd be shocked if Agent Booth hasn't laid a hand on you. I imagine a majority of your coworkers have fantazied about you in bed. You could possible sell yourself for around $2,000 a person. You could be rolling in the money. If you had come to me, I would have made sure..." He was punched in the face by Booth.

"That is my fiancee you are talking to in that disgusting tone! Now, tell me, is there someone working the circle for you?" Booth shouted. Tony stared down at the table and then glanced up at Booth.

"My associations have been very limited. Besides you, only my daughter and wife have come to talk to me." Tony said with a frown.

"Tony, your daughter was found among one of the bodies. She had been burned alive and had the same symbol on her ankle. Now, will you please..." Bones stated.

"What? My daughter? Are you sure?" He asked nearly in tears. Bones showed a picture Angela had drawn of her to him.

"My little girl... I'll tell you the bastard who was helping me back then! His name was Julian Miles. He lives off of 7th Street right by the bar in the alleyway! Just... my little girl..." He sobbed. Booth and Bones rose up and walked out of the room leaving the crying prisoner alone.

* * *

><p>"Well, it turns out Julian Miles was gunned down during a heist about two years ago." Booth sighed slamming the file down on the kitchen table. Bones was feeding Sirius while Parker was trying to do his homework. Booth ran his hands through his hair and groaned. Age was becoming evident on him. Bones burped Sirius and then cuddled with her for a few seconds before handing her to Booth. As soon as Booth held her, she began to coo and smile up at him. Booth instantly smiled and cooed back at Sirius.<p>

"That makes me sick." Parker said sticking his tongue out.

"Don't worry, bud! One day you will be a father and this will be what you do everything when you come home." Booth said. Booth then smelled something foul and sniffed Sirius lower half. Booth held her across the table and waited for Bones to take hold of her. As he did this, he muttered, "Time for Mommy to change you."

Bones got up and left for the bathroom where she was going to change her at. Booth then scooted closer to Parker who was swiftly working away at some long divison and multiplication. Booth stared down at the random numbers and felt his head throb. He hadn't been big in math when you was young and nearly failed it every year in high school.

"You're doing that pretty fast. Are you sure you're getting them right?" Booth asked.

"Mom taught me how to do it quickly." Parker said solving away.

"Mom?" Booth asked.

"I meant, Temperance." He said without skipping a beat. Bones came back without Sirius. She mentioned something about her sleeping and then sat back at the table. As soon as she sat down, Parker closed his math book and then headed toward his room.

"Whoa mister!" Booth yelped. He pointed toward the mess he had left and he came back and picked it up. He then brought it back to his room. Bones and Booth sat at the table for a few moments in silence. Booth glanced up at Bones and smiled. She smiled back. They both got up and raced toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Bones laid at the opposite end of the tub while Booth was at the other. Candles were lit sparcley throughout the bathroom and then there was an half-empty bottle of wine sitting on the ground. Booth took a swig of the remainder of his wine and then poured him some more.<p>

"You know, this is a fire hazard." Bones said pointing to the candles on the ground. She then took a sip of her wine and smiled at Booth who was laughing. They remained silent for a while, enjoying the nice bubble bath. Bones rested her head on the edge of the tub and let out a sigh.

"It been a while since we got some alone time." Booth said.

"It has. With children and work... I see why some marriages are strained." Bones replied.

"But we have to do things like this in order to help our relationship. Marriage isn't all that bad." Booth said.

"How do you know? You've never been married. I have." Bones sighed. Booth sat up slightly.

"I'm just joking, Seeley." She chuckled.

"So, we'd be each other's first husband and wife..." Booth said as butterflies flew around in his stomach.

"Yeah." Bones said.

"Hey, next weekend, let's go somewhere. Just me and you. We can leave Parker and Sirius with your dad and just go somewhere to enjoy a relaxing weekend to ourselves." Booth said. Bones turned and started scooting toward Booth. She rested her back on his chest and sighed, "That would be nice."

"Then we could get married..." Booth said. His heart began to race at the thought.

"What?" Bones chuckled.

"We can go and get married without telling anybody. Return and we could be husband and wife. Tempe, think about it." Booth yelped.

"Seeley, let's talk about this when the time comes." Bones smiled up at him. She kissed his lips and then rested back on his chest.

"Parker called you mom today..." Booth said thinking about it.

"Yeah. He's had a few slip-ups. I'm not going to worry about it, though. If he wants to call me mom, he can." Bones said. Booth bent down and kissed her neck.

"How about we take this to the bed?" Bones winked up at him.

* * *

><p>Hodgins analyzed the burnt skin once more. He looked down and noticed a difference between one body and another that he hadn't noticed earlier. He quickly rushed to Bones who was in her office typing a report up for another body that they wanted her to identify. It was an unknown Civil War soilder who was around the age of seventeen. As soon as Hodgins came in, her concentration was shattered.<p>

"Dr. B, I found another skin mixed along with the burnt skin of Sophia. I seperated and I'm going to see what I can make of it." Hodgins chimed.

"Thanks! I'll tell Booth when he gets here in a couple of minutes. " Bones said happily. She then went back to her work. She typed away and didn't pay attention when Booth entered the room about thirty minutes later. He sat on the couch and proped his feet on the table watching her. She continued to type and when she finished, she glanced up to see Booth.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asked.

"Maybe twenty minutes. Hodgins already told me about the skin they found with Sophia's burnt skin. It belonged to a white male. Since Sophia was the last to be killed, it is easy to think that the skin belongs to the murderer." Booth said folding her arms.

"We're one step closer to solving the murders of seven innocent girls. I told you early to let it go with the flow and it would close on it's own." Bones said smiling.

"So, when are you to getting married?" Angela asked stepping into the room. They both looked up at Angela.

"Well, Hodgins found out who the skin belonged to. Sgt. Elijah Dawson." Angela said.

* * *

><p>"We found your DNA on Sophia Vanderaz's burnt body. There is no denying that you were there at the time of death. There were six other women that were killed in a similar manner. Do you remember Lesley?" Booth said sliding a photo of her smiling in her graduation photo. The blond sgt glanced down and then looked up at Booth. He then turned to Bones.<p>

"They came to me looking to earn extra money for school. Lesley was the first. I simply showed them a way to earn money. Lesley was the first one who wanted out. She threatened to turn me in, so I shot her in the head. The others were more reluctant than Lesley was. I remember doing some research on previous sex crimes and saw the burn marks. It was a case you worked, right, Seeley Booth? You, as a fellow Ranger, understand what the military can do to your mind. My squadron would rape the women over there. When I came back to America, it was sort of a mandatory thing for me to thing. I got into the sex trafficking business and tried to imitate Tony's crimes. I almost got away with it if Sophia hadn't grabbed me as she burned to death." Sgt. Dawson said showing his burnt wrist.

"Why did you do it?" Booth asked.

"Simply because I wanted to. I recieved money and could have sex with all the women I wanted." He replied.

"You are a sick man." Bones snarled.

"Aren't we all sick, Dr. Brennan? I've done some research on the both of you..." He said with a smirk. Booth motioned to have him taken away. As he rose, he glanced at Booth and said, "Watch your daughter and girlfriend... I'll be back."

* * *

><p>Booth watched as they placed Sgt. Dawson in the back of the vehicle. Standing in the crowd that was watching was Lesley's parents, Sarah and Drew. They were watching as the murderer of their daughter was taken away. Booth walked up to them and Drew offered his hand.<p>

"Thank you, Agent Booth. You kept you promise." Drew said. Booth took his hands and shook it. Sarah began to cry and Booth placed his hand on her shoulder. Bones watched as the news cameras rolled at the scene. Booth looked at Bones and then turned back to the grandparents.

"Everything will be fine now. I'm sorry we couldn't save your daughter or the other victims, but they are in a better place. She fought for her life." Booth told them.


	6. Death on Vacation

**AN: Thank you to the six of you who reviewed my work! :) It means a lot when you tell me you love it. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited my story. :) I'm trying to put in as much BXB action as I can before I start college on the 22nd. I'm afraid I won't be free enough... ok, that's a lie. I'll be watching Two and a Half Men... Just until Bones starts. But I'm trying to do a chapter or two a day. After Aug. 22, if I don't have one up every night, I'll try putting two up on the days where I only have one class.**

Episode 6: Death on Vacation

"Booth, you don't look very well. Are you ok?" Bones asked as she removed dirt from some bones that were laying in a shallow grave. Booth waved her off and took a sip of his scalding coffee. As soon as the hot coffee met his mouth, he felt it scorched his lips and tongue. He was still pondering why they had called Booth during his short break alone with Bones. They had been relaxing in Hawaii, the opposite side of the United States, trying to get away from children and murders. Somehow, his plan fell through after a day and half instead of the three days he had planned. Now, he was standing in a cemetery where a shallow grave was discovered by the local teenagers being rebellious and knocking over gravestones. He was also jetlagged.

The skeleton was in perfect condition except for the broken femur and the slit down the middle of the skull like it was sawed. Bones had instantly suspected that was the cause of death. Booth was sipping his coffee still, sunglasses on, while the people bustled around him. He browsed around the area and that was when he noticed Zack Addy walking in his direction dressed in work attire.

"Bones, what is crazy boy doing here?" Booth said nudging her leg with his own leg. Bones gazed up and noticed Zack walking toward them also. She smiled and waved at him and then went back down to analyzing the bones.

"Zack was released from the hospital. They said he was fit to work and he was innocent. I asked Cam to hire him back on. He's going to work with us for now on." Bones said as if it wasn't a big deal. Zack approached Booth who gave him a looking down. Zack smiled at him and retorted, "Don't worry, Booth. I won't stab you in the heart."

Booth didn't find this as funny as Zack and Bones did. Zack bent down and helped Bones with the skeletal remain. He helped identify that it was a male, in the mid-thirties. The body had been buried in the unmarked, shallow grave for about twenty years before someone happened to stumble upon him. Booth didn't like the fact that it was: 1.) A homicide and 2.) A thirty year old case. He knew where this would lead. Bodies that were dead for a prolong amount of time were harder to solve than ones that were fresher.

Bones motioned for them to collect the bones and then turned to Booth. Zack had walked off with the remainder of the team and got into one of the vehicles to head back to the Jeffersonian. Booth glowered at Bones as they remained near the cadaver.

"What? Are you mad that we didn't get to fulfill our eventful weekend in Hawaii?" Bones asked. Booth rolled his eyes as she walked off toward the SUV. He followed behind her and explained, "We didn't get to do all things I had hoped for."

"We did that some things you wanted to do." Bones retorted. Booth let out a groan and then replied, "You wanted to do those also. Don't go saying I got to do something while you didn't!"

"Well, of course I wanted to do it. But it's nice we came back earlier. I was beginning to miss Sirius." Bones said as they headed toward the Jeffersonian.

"Yeah, I was beginning to get anxious leaving her with Max." Booth chuckled. He wasn't going to mention he was uneasy about Zack being back at the Jeffersonian and working in the lab beside Bones.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, let's welcome back Dr. Addy." Cam said as everyone hovering in the lab area. Hodgins couldn't hold the urge to hug Zack while Angela clapped happily. Bones smiled standing near the body while Booth held a grimace. Sweets had more of a shocked expression than anything. He stared at Zack and then whispered to Booth, "I didn't know it was possible for a crazy person to work in the medical field."<p>

"They said he was found innocent, but that doesn't explain his three years in a mental facility." Booth retorted back in a whisper. Zack then walked off with Hodgins and Angela began to draw the face of the victim. Booth was staring at the body and then looked at Bones who was approaching Booth.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Don't you have work?" He questioned. There was still a skeletal remain of a human laying on the steel slab, but Bones was not constantly hovering around it like she usually does looking for marks.

"Once we have the identity of the victim, I can go from there. As of right now, the cause of death is a straight line down the cranium like someone tried to saw his skull in half. It ends at the base of the skull and in between to eyes. It would have cause a large amount of internal and external bleeding. He also had a broken femur, fractured radius, a shattered clavicle, and a bruise line stain on his sternum. It's a man in his mid-thirties, I assume to be around 36. Now, if you excuse me, I have another body to identify." Bones said before leaving toward her office.

"You have another case other than mine?" Booth shouted back to her as she walked swiftly to her office. She then closed the door behind her and locked herself away in an abyss of skulls. Booth shoulders slumped and he turned to Sweets.

"Since I'm not really needed here, I'm going to head back to my office also. Loads of paperwork to do!" He told Sweets and he motioned to the door with his thumb. Sweets sighed, disappointed that Booth was going to leave him alone.

"Dude, I'm bored!" Sweets exclaimed.

"Work. Do whatever shrinks do best when there bored!" Booth said before dashing off towards the door. Sweets walked toward Bones's room and watched her through the glass. As Bones was trying to peice together a skull that had been found shattered near a Mayan temple, she was caught offguard by someone hovering near the window. She glanced up and saw Sweets staring. She had mouthed for him to go away, so he walked up onto the lab area and watched Hodgins and Zack. Hodgins glanced up as he removed particulates from the deteriorating clothing found around the victim.

"What are you doing?" Hodgins asked.

"Doing what shrinks do best..." He sighed and then rested his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand. He let out a sigh and Hodgin shook his head in a disapproving manner.

* * *

><p>Booth swam through all the paperwork on his desk, searching for any interesting news. Who knew that being gone for a day and half would leave him with so much paperwork he had to go over within the week. He picked up some papers and threw them away. Others, he placed in an important stack that he would probably get to the day before they were due. He turned on his computer and saw he had over 300 e-mails waiting to be read by him. He let out a groan and leaned in his chair. He let out a yawn and took another sip from some more coffee he bought.<p>

"You shouldn't drink so much coffee. Haven't you heard what it does to males? You should read the article I wrote about it." Someone said from the doorway. Booth glanced at the doorway and was greeted by a beautiful blond woman. Instantly, it clicked in his mind that it was Hannah. An explanation was needed if she tried to put the move on him. He highly doubted she would.

"Hannah, come in and sit down." Booth said motioning to a chair in front of the desk. She nodded and walked in. She sat down on the chair and took a glimpse at the clutter on his desk.

"Busy day?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Busy week." He replied back as he rummaged through some more important paperwork. There was another knock on the door and Booth glanced up aggravated. Bones was standing there, holding the carrier with Sirius sleeping peacefully inside of it. Bones had somehow placed a bow in her dark brown hair. She walked toward the other chair opposite Hannah and placed Sirius facing Booth beside his desk.

"Hannah, what a surprise! Booth had told me a while back that you were going to Iraq." Bones said flipping through the case file she held in her hands.

"Yeah. I had gotten shot over there and I began to get tired of the thrill I somehow got from it. I'm doing local things now." She said handing a newspaper to Bones with a photo of her next to the front page article. It was a very well-known paper also. They only hired the best of the journalists.

"Wow. This is nice, Hannah." Bones said.

"Got anything for me, Bones?" Booth asked in a rushed tone. Bones looked at him and then noticed his large amount of paperwork. She then retorted, "It is highly unlikely you will finish any of this before the weeks over if you're anything like Parker."

"What are you trying to say?" Booth questioned.

"I'm just saying, your son tends to slack off until the last minute." Bones said opening the case file and avoiding his eyes. Booth let out another groan as he stretched and replied, "I have made an important stack and an unimportant stack."

"It the unimportant stack in the trash can?" Bones asked before pulling out a peice of paper. She then handed it towards to Booth who quickly took it away from her in an offended manner. He looked down at it and began to read it.

"Are you stating that this is Joseph Anthony?" Booth asked gazing over the top of the paper towards Bones. She shrugged and replied, "The dental records and previous medical reports talking about a fractured radius before his disappearance all match up with him."

"Are you saying you found the body of Joseph Anthony?" Hannah asked excitedly. Booth knew where this was going and pointed at her.

"Do not, I repeat, do not publish anything about this finding until I say so!" Booth proclaimed. Hannah nodded with her hands raised in an definsive manner.

"So, Seeley, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go get a drink later." Hannah smiled sheepishly at Booth. Booth looked at Hannah with a slighly opened mouth and then quickly glanced at Bones who had a stern face.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I'm in a relationship right now." Booth replied softly. Hannah had a disappointed expression and then perked up. She then stated, "You said right now. That means that you may end the relationship soon!"

"Hannah, I'm in a relationship with Bones here and I have no intentions of ending this relationship." Booth said pointing towards Bones. Bones took a quick glimpse at Hannah's disappointed face and felt somewhat accomplished.

"That solves the whole baby in the carrier deal. I don't have to ask that awkward question now." She chuckled to herself. She rose and then said, "Well, I should be going now. It was nice seeing you guys."

As soon as Bones was sure she was out of earshot, she mumbled, "She didn't even ask for our child's name!"

"Bones, she was too sad to ask for our child's name. I'm pretty sure she's not liking you at the moment." Booth said. He then looked down at the paperwork and let out a small cry of agony. He didn't want to do the work. Maybe he and Parker were exactly alike.

"Come on, Mama Bones. Let's go discuss things with Scott Morris. We have to leave Sirius with you dad though." He smirked at Bones.

"Who is Joseph Anthony and Scott Morris?" Bones asked as they began to walk out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Joseph Anthony was charged with the murder of Scott Morris's daughter, Kelly Morris. All the evidence was connecting Joseph to her disappearance and murder, but somehow he got off free. Scott Morris didn't like this too much and attacked him in the court room with a guy. Joseph lived, but Scott winded up going to jail for about ten years for use of a deadly weapon and assault." Booth said as they drove down the road in the country.<p>

"That is unfair. That man killed his daughter and he still goes to jail. I believe that the justice system too broken to work. You have murderers going to jail shorter times than drug dealers." Bones said folding her arms and staring out the window at the passing cows.

"Well, Tempe, those drug dealers wind up becoming murderers." Booth said to her. Bones rolled her eyes and then exclaimed, "I don't understand why that man couldn't shoot the killer of her daughter. If it were you Booth, I would hope you would shoot the killer."

"Bones, there are laws everyone has to abide by. Scott Morris was lucky he got ten years instead of more. I am shocked you haven't heard of this." Booth said taking a glimpse at her and then focusing on the road.

"I'm not big with pop culture." Bones stated as they passed trees that were beginning to change to autumn colors. It was slightly nippy outside and she was glad she brought her wool coat that was resting in her lap.

"This isn't pop culture. THIS... IS... LAW!" Booth shouted in the same way it as said in the movie "300". Bones glanced at him with a weirded out expression on her face.

"Why did you yell?" Bones asked. Booth sighed and sank deeper into the driver seat.

"You wouldn't understand. Pop culture..." He mumbled. He then saw the house approaching on the right. He turned into the gravel driveway and saw that someone was home. After Scott Morris was arrested, his wife divorced him and moved to Wisconsin. Scott was all alone after their divorce, but made millions with the disappearance of her daughter and his arrest. As they both got out to the vehicle, they saw someone moving around inside. Booth walked towards the back of the house and Bones waked toward the door. She knocked on the door and said, "Mr. Morris, FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

With that the figure ran before Booth could reach the back door. He darted out the back door and ran faster than anyone could ever do when running from police. Booth threatened to shoot him and aimed the gun at him while chasing him. Somewhere in between the mix of running and yelling, a gunshot rang out. Bones darted to the back of the house and saw Booth laying the the ground. Bones darted toward Booth grabbed his gun and pointed it toward the running suspect. She fired with her eyes closed and heard a cry of agony. She opened her eyes and saw the name kneeling on the ground.

She ran back to Booth was was shot in the shoulder once again. Bones applied pressure as Booth cried out in pain. She reached for her phone with a bloody hand and dialed 911 for some help.

"I have an FBI agent here who has been shot in the shoulder and the shooter who was shot in the leg." Bones said frantically. She then applied more pressure to Booth shoulder.

"Ah! Don't press to hard on it!" Booth yelped.

"Shut up! I am the doctor here! I know what I'm doing!" She said almost in tears.

"You deal with bones! Not blood and flesh!" Booth said as the pain rippled throughout his body.

"I perfer not to deal with it, but I know what I'm doing! How many times have you been shot before when I was there?" Bones said.

"I don't know, but please... get your knee out of the side." Booth gasped. Bones glanced down, but her knee wasn't on the side of his side. More blood was coming from that area. Bones held another hand down on his side as she tried to explain he was shot there also. He was fading in and out of sleep when the ambulance arrived.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe they are allowing you to work like that." Bones muttered as they sat in the interrogating room. Booth's arm was in a sling and underneath, a patch of gauze was cover the flesh wound on his stomach. He rolled his eyes and sat waiting for the man who shot him to be wheeled in. When the police officered wheeled in the fifty-six year old man, he held a grimance on his face.<p>

"You run pretty fast for an old man." Booth said. He glared at Booth and then turned his attention to Bones who held the same distaste as he did.

"You shattered my knee cap, you bitch!" He shouted at her.

"You shot my husband twice!" Bones shouted back. There was silence in the room and behind the glass were Sweets and Angela were watching from. The glanced at it other curious of what had just happened and if Bones was even aware she had just confessed having married Booth. Booth was staring at the one-way mirror with smirk as if he knew what they were thinking.

"Mr. Morris, why did you kill Joseph Anthony?" Booth asked.

"As much as I would like to of killed him, someone had already got to him before I had." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Bones asked.

"I went to his house wanting to confront him about the death of my daughter. I had intented to shoot him dead when he opened the front door. I knocked and peered into the house, but he was laying dead in a pool of his own blood already. So, I just left." He retorted.

"And you didn't call the police?" Booth asked flabbergasted.

"Hell no. Someone was doing society a favor by killing that bastard. He murdered my baby girl. She was only fourteen." He said leaning towards them.

"I agree with him. The murder of Joseph Anthony was a favor to society." Bones said to Booth. Booth wore another shocked expression on his face.

"Shut up, you shattered my knee cap!" He shouted once more.

"You shot my husband twice!" Bones shouted back. They remained in silence for a few second and then Scott mumbled, "There was a man there."

"Can you give a description?" Booth asked. He nodded and began explaining what he looked like as Angela drew the face in her sketchpad.

* * *

><p>"PeeWee Herman?" Booth asked staring at the photo as Angela held it up.<p>

"I ran it through the Angelatron and it came up with two faces. One was Peewee Herman, or Paul Ruebens in the mugshot and then the other one was Oliver Hoover. He was a eighteen year old arrested for killing animals." Angela said showing the pictures to Booth.

"That's funny PeeWee Herman popped up." Booth chuckled to himself. Everyone one looked at him and he mumbled something about the drugs making him crazy.

"It is quite possible that this PeeWee Herman lookalike is the killer. He has a history of animal abuse and was in jail for it. What makes him not evil enough to kill a human effortlessly without an ounce of regret?" Sweets asked with his hands in his pocket.

"Sometimes you can be so cute, Sweets!" Angela beamed at him. Sweets blushed and smiled. Hodgins growled, "Calm down there, buddy. My wife. Remember?"

"Speaking of wife... So, when did you two tie the knot?" Angela said with a small smirk on her face. Bones and Booth stared at each other and rambled on about how they need to go have a discussion with this PeeWee Herman lookalike and how they were close to catching the killer.

"Just spit it out!" Angela said folding her arms.

"During our one day break..." Booth grumbled.

"Are you mad because you got married or mad because it was a one-day break?" Hodgins chuckled.

"I wish the break had lasted long." Booth sighed. Bones stood still and then tugged on Booth sleeve.

"We have to go catch a killer." Bones whispered to him.

"Right... well, we will be off." Booth said and then they both left.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hoover, I'd like to ask you a few questions about Joseph Anthony." Booth said to the thirty-eight year old man sitting in front of him. He tried really hard to hold back laughter because he looked like an older PeeWee Herman.<p>

"Yes, I killed him. But I killed the wrong man." He said folding his arms.

"You killed him... just like that?" Booth asked stunned by the sudden confession.

"You guys would wind up catching me. Child molesters, Murderers, Satanists... they should all be killed for there actions." Oliver snarled with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well, that doesn't make you any different from all the other killers." Bones said.

"Sure it does. I was doing it for the good of society. However, as I was about to split his skull open with a saw, he pleaded to me and confessed he had never harmed that little girl. He told me..."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Morris, you killed your daughter." Booth said sitting in front of Scott. He was chained around his wrists, but he shook his head violently and cried that he hadn't killed his daughter, that Joseph Anthony had.<p>

"The murderer had turned himself in easily, Mr. Morris. He said that right before he killed Mr. Anthony, he had confessed that the only wrong doing he had done was sleep with your wife." Bones said.

"No..." He whispered.

"You knew about him sleeping with your wife. She grew angry with you and told you that Kelly was not your daughter, but the child of Joseph. This frustrated you, so you killed your daughter. Your ex-wife even wrote a statement about the matter." Booth said sliding the paper towards him.

"There is no proof that you can connect me to the murder of my daughter!" He exclaimed.

"The bullet they pulled from my shoulder came from the same gun that killed your daughter. That was the only reason Joseph got off. There was no murder weapon. You had the gun. It was the same gun you used to shoot him in the courtroom, but no one paid attention to something minor like that. Everyone wanted an innocent man to die because another man was too much of a coward to accept the fact his wife didn't love him anymore." Booth said harshly.

"I tried..." He cried. His hands were covering his face as tears poured down his cheeks.

"I tried to deal with it, but it was eating away at me." He sobbed some more.

"Mr. Morris, you are being charged for the murder of you daughter, Kelly Morris." He said. The police took him away as he cried and sobbed about trying hard to accept the fact his wife didn't love him and his daughter wasn't his.

* * *

><p>Booth watched Parker sit on the ground and play with Sirius in her carrier. He was jingling keys of her as she tried to reach them. Bones was in the kitchen getting a glass of water and preparing supper, which was take out, from Wong Fu's. He watched her as she took some headache medicine and then danced toward the cabinets. She was probably thinking no one was watching her as she danced to her own tune in her head. Booth then turned his attention back to his children.<p>

Parker was now focused on watching a commerical about a theme park. There was a roller coaster he had always wanted to go on, but Booth didn't like roller coasters all that much. Bones, however, loved roller coasters.

"How about this weekend we got to an amusement park?" Booth asked loudly.

"But it's cold." Bones retorted from the kitchen.

"It is supposed to be in the seventies. It should be fine. What do you say Parker?" Booth asked. He jumped up and screamed, "Yes! You are the best dad in the whole world!"

Sirius then began to cry because he yelled so loud. Booth reached down and unstrapped her. He soothed her and she just gazed up at him with her brown eyes and smiled happily. He thought about the dream he had while he was unconcious and he had hoped she would grow up to be like that. He had hoped the same for Parker also. They grew up to be good adults...


	7. The Heart of the Matter

Episode 7: The Heart of the Matter

Angela watched Bones as she sat in her office. She was staring at something on her computer screen with a heavyhearted expression. Angela watched as she continued to gaze at the screen for about twenty minutes. She wondered what was causing Bones to have a bereaved expression. Angela knocked on the opened door and Bones pulled herself away from the screen instantly. She then plastered her face with a phony smile that Angela saw right through. She walked over toward the desk and sat in front of her. It was snowing lightly outside causing it to be a little dimmer in the Jeffersonian.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Angela asked. She was near four months pregnant now and seemed bigger than her last pregnancy. Her son, Michael, was over a year old now and beginning to say words that were similar to actual words. Angela was such a great mother. Bones had realized this shortly after the birth of her son.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking." Bones said looking at Angela was a slight smile. There were bags underneath her eyes from overwork. There was also a skull beside her that was nearly pieced back together that was found an a Romanian plane crash site. Her picture of Booth was facing the opposite direction of her toward where the guest would sit. Angela suspected it was about Booth.

"Does thinking cause sadness? I hint a few tears in those big blue eyes." Angela said with a slight smirk. She always hated it when strong Temperance was weak. She hated the tears that followed her statment even more.

"It's nothing, Angela. I rather not talk about it. I'm going to stop by my dad's for a few moments and talk with him." Bones said rising. She grabbed her coat and was about to head out the door when Angela asked, "Are you regretting marrying Booth?"

"I don't know, Angela." She said with a slight frown and then turned away. She walked out of the office with abjection written all over her body. She slowly walked out of the Jeffersonian and vanished from Angela's view. As soon as she was gone, Angela jumped onto her computer and opened up the site Bones had been on previously. She skimmed trying to see anything that would cause her to be sad. She then spotted it.

There was a story written about various incidents in the Crime section of the page. Underneath the title of one of the, Hannah's name and picture were clear. Angela read the story and understood why Bones was dejected. Hannah had mentioned that her source was Special Agent Seeley Booth whom she had a couple of drinks with a few times. There were about ten stories mentioning him and one of the cases he had solved. Angela felt she would get mad if Hodgins had a couple of drinks with his ex, but she saw it not a reason to cry over.

She glanced up to see Bones standing at the door. She was staring directly at Angela and grabbed her keys off the table that was next to the door. She dangled them and mumbled, "I forgot my keys."

Her eyes were swollen red from the cry she had down, but she brushed it off as if the cold was what caused her teary eyes and red nose. There wasn't a single flake of snow on Bones which indicated she hadn't gone outside yet. She walked over to Angela and took a glimpse of the screen. She then turned to Angela.

"I told you it was nothing." Bones said in a defensive manner. Angela stood up from the chair and said, "I understand why you're so upset. Booth has been having drinks with a beautiful ex-girlfriend. But I trust Booth. He wouldn't do anything that would cause pain to you."

Angela was about to ramble on more about how Booth was a faithful man and a wonderful father, Bones shouted, "I saw them kissing!"

Angela's face went from composed to shocked. It didn't help Bones feel reassured, but she fought back the tears that were threatening to escape. She took a deep breath in to stop the tears from falling and said, "I need to get home. Booth's probably wondering where I'm at."

"Why don't you ask him about it?" Angela suggested. Bones stared at her for a brief moment and then turned away. They both knew that questioning would only lead to more of an argument than needed.

* * *

><p>Bones opened the door to the apartment and saw Max helping Parker with his science. She looked around eagerly for Booth, but he was no where in sight. Her father being there must have meant Booth had gone out last minute since he had text her only thirty minutes earlier asking where she was at. Maybe he was asking her that so he could sneak off.<p>

"Hey Tempe, Booth had to run out and do something. He told me you were still working. I thought you'd still be working." Max said. He then turned his attention back to Parker as he helped him memorize the planets in order.

"And last, but not least, Pluto!" Her father exclaimed.

"No, Pluto was taken out from being a planet." Bones said as she hung up her jacket over the couch and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Booth's number, but it went straight to voicemail. Bones quickly told her family goodnight and went to her bed. She sat there for a few moments thinking what might be happening at the moment. As the thought swarmed her mind, she hated herself for being so vulnerable and open. She was regretting allowing herself to become the way she was now. Sometime in between the crying and thinking, she feel into a light slumber.

She had heard Booth come into the room and could smell the faint scent of alcohol in the air. She heard him change into his pajamas and crawl in bed right beside her. It took all her might to choke back the tears that were forcing their way out. As she laid there facing the opposite direction of Booth, she covered her mouth so sobs wouldn't escape. Tears were pouring down onto her pillow as Booth placed his arm over Bones. She was trying her best not to make it obvious that she was sad. She closed her eyes and imagined herself somewhere overseas alone like she had always been.

When she woke, Booth had already left for work. She rose from the bed and saw Max sitting in the living room with Sirius in a rocker. He was watching some sciences channel. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after seven. Parker had already left for work.

"You're still here?" Bones asked her dad as she reached for Sirius. She held her and nuzzeled herself again her child. She loved the way Sirius smelled. It was a calm and comforting smell.

"It was storming pretty bad last night. When Booth got home, he told me just to stay the night on the couch. He left really early also." Max said as he turned the TV off. Bones walked into Sirius's room and began to change her into day clothes for their trip to work.

"I've always wondered what you did with Sirius during the day..." Max said to his daughter.

"The Jeffersonian has a daycare there. Usually, Booth gets her after he got off work. If he gets off later than me, I get her. It's easy to handle being away from her during work because she's just a flight of stairs away." She said picking up her daughter who was now wearing a yellow outfit.

"Makes sense..." Max mumbled. He said good-bye to his daughter and left the apartment. Bones was standing alone like how she wanted. She placed her daughter into the crib and went to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone find this weird that we haven't had a murder case in two days? Maybe it is the end of the world..." Hodgins said as Bones analyzed the remainder of the body that matched the skull from the previous day. There were a lot of broken and shattered bones. It was almost like putting together a puzzel.<p>

Angela glanced at Bones, but she didn't say a word. She knew it was because Bones and Booth were going through a bumpy patch. She got done finishing the sweep of the body and told Hickson to wrap things up for her as she went to type up the report. She removed her gloves and walked down the steps. She then sealed herself away in her office, typing away at the computer for what seemed to be hours.

"Doesn't Dr. B seem a little... downhearted recently?" Hodgins asked as the group watched Bones through the window. Angela had an urge to tell Hodgins about the incident that had occured between Booth and Hannah, but she knew Bones wouldn't want her business thrown around. Angela watched as Bones wiped away what seemed to be a tear.

"Is Dr. Brennan crying?" Hickson asked.

"Dr. Brennan is crying?" Sweets said walking in on the group staring at her. They continued to stare until Sweets gained enough courage to ask her what was wrong. He walked to the door and knocked on it. Bones quickly wiped the tears and told Sweets to come into the office. He walked in and sat in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Bones asked. Her eyes eyes were red from the tears that seemed to come and go through the day. Sweets gazed at her intently and then asked, "Why are you crying?"

"This case is just depressing." Bones retorted quickly.

"Ok, Dr. Brennan, the guy only blew up in a plane crash about forty years ago. You've dealt with children's bodies before and you never cried this much. I'm thinking it has something to do with Booth." Sweet said.

"Why would you say that?" She questioned.

"Well, for one, the picture of Booth is facing away from you suggesting you rather not see his face right now and two, there hasn't been a murder case in two days. Are you going to tell me what is actually wrong?" Sweets sighed. He knew Bones would refuse like always and somehow they'd work out their differences without him being a mediator. Instead, Bones said, "Booth and Hannah kissed."

"Whoa!" Sweets exclaimed. He was take aback by this sudden new development. He made a mental note in his mind about what was going on and thought about how he could bring it up later when they worked out.

"I'm sorry..." Sweets said as soon as he saw Bones's cry. He had never seen her in such a vulnerable state and it made him feel awful.

"Are do you intend on doing? Do you want me to confront him about it?" Sweets asked. Bones bit back some tears and took a deep breath. She looked at Sweets and said, "Can you tell him I was a seperation? I'm going to take Sirius and head back to my apartment."

"What? Dr. Brennan, you can't do that!" Sweets said rising from his seat. Behind the sound proof glass, the group was looking on at the scene and trying to guess what was happening. Sweets stormed out of the room as Bones looked at the computer and then covered face. They knew she was crying.

"What was all that about?" Hodgins asked.

"Booth and Dr. Brennan are seperating." He said as he stormed past them. Everyone looked at each other in shock.

* * *

><p>Booth sat on the couch happily as Sweets greeted him. He felt snug on the couch and then crossed his legs. Sweets didn't seem so excited as he was. He glanced around the room and then back at Sweets who was stalling.<p>

"What's up? What did you need to say?" Booth asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm hear on behalf of Dr. Brennan. I would have her tell you herself, but I don't think she is emotionally strong enough to do this. I tried to talk her out of it, but she seemed determined to stick with this decision..." Sweets said staring at the ground.

"Well, what? Is she pregnant again?" Booth laughed.

"She wants a seperation. She's taking Sirius and going back to her apartment." Sweets said quickly. He was hoping for the band-aid affect where it was painful when ripped off, but the pain would slowly fade. Except Booth's face seemed to be in a stunned expression. The smile that had once been across his face was now just part of the bleak expression he wore.

"You're kidding me, right?" Booth asked with a slight chuckle. Sweets shook his head. Booth rose from the couch and glanced around the room. He felt like it was closing in on him. He needed some space to breath. He felt like he was burning up. One moment he had been excited about not having a case and allow Bones some time to do things she wanted to do and now she was wanting to seperate from him. Booth ran out of the room quickly.

The cold air burned his lungs as he placed his bare hands on a metal fence that blocked people from the pond below. It burned his hands, but the only thought going through his head was "Why?". Why had she decided this all of a sudden? Was she that unhappy? He ran his numb hands through his hair as the snow began to fall. He realized then that he hadn't put his coat on, but his body felt like it was on fire. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to know why.

* * *

><p>Booth reached the Jeffersonian. Hodgins was the first to notice him. He could see the anger and sadness written across his face as he took multiple deep breaths in. His lungs were on fire. He was staring at Bones's office where she was placing the Russian skeleton in a box to be transported back to Russia to be buried. Hodgins motioned Angela over and then the rest of the lab came and watched the scene unfold. Booth darted toward her door and banged on it harshly.<p>

Bones jolted nervously as she heard the banging. She looked up and saw Booth, red face and all, banging on it with his fist. Her heart sped up with nervousness as she approached the door to open. He pushed it opened causing Bones to stumble slightly. He then slammed the door loudly and stared at Bones. He was breathing deeply still.

"Booth, you're freezing." Bones said noticing his red nose and lack of coat. Booth didn't seem to care as he tried to find the words to explain how he felt at the moment. He then said, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to love me." Bones said with tears forming. She tried to avoid Booth's eyes as she noticed the anger grow more evident on his face.

"I've chased you for the past six goddamn years! I had a child with you! I married you! I was willing to throw everything away from you! What more do you want from me?" Booth shouted. This made tears fall from Bones's face. This only made Booth feel even worse than he had earlier.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Bones sobbed.

"Her? Who?" Booth asked.

"Hannah!" She weeped. It was at the moment that Booth realized what had caused this whole situation.

"She forced herself onto me!" Booth exclaimed. Bones sat down on her couch and cried some more. She then sobbed, "I haven't seen you in two days. You've been avoiding me. Anytime I try to call you, you don't answer. I was getting nervous and then I saw her kiss you the other day and it really hurt because you said you loved me."

"Temperance, I do love you! I really do. I tried to avoid you because I felt guilty about what had happened. I was trying to find a way to explain what happened. Had I known you had seen, I would have told you right then and there. It didn't mean anything! I love you and only you, Bones!" Booth said taking her into an embrace. Everyone was watching from outside. They were mentally cheering as Booth had embraced her. But Bones pushed away.

"I opened myself up and allowed myself to love you with everything I had. I winded up getting hurt and I didn't appreciate it. I want you to open and honest with me like you were before. Please, don't go see Hannah again." She cried. She wiped away the last of her tears and stared at Booth. He took her into a hug and said, "I promise. The day she kissed me, I ended our meetings then and there. I was only helping her with the crime section of her newspaper because I was the only FBI agent she knew. I will never go see her again. Just please... don't ever say you're going to leave me and take away my daughter. Please never scare me like that again..."

* * *

><p>Booth and Bones both realized how much they needed each other through that experience. Nothing had felt more painful to Bones except when she was rejected. Booth felt the same way. The pain was almost equal to when he was rejected by Bones. They realized the heart of the matter. What mattered the most wasn't the crimes they solved together or their compatibility. It was how much they needed each other from the beginning and until the end.<p>

**AN: Yeah, sorry there wasn't any crime action going on in this one. I decided to focus more on Booth and Bones relationship and develop more of it. I also ran out of murder ideas. This is not the end to the little ol' epsiode thing. I still got more ideas. I'm planning on going until Sirius is an adult herself. I've got amazing ideas for then. So, thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Ich bin schwanger

**AN: There's a time jump here. It's now a year later. Just letting you know ahead of time. :)**

Episode 8: Ich bin schwanger

Bones stood in front of the mirror examining her face. She had hardly gotten any sleep in the past week due to a discovery of a Inca skeleton buried with various golds. She was to determine his status in the Inca tribe. Somehow, she pushed herself extremely hard that week and had finished deciding his role. He had been an Elder who had aquired a large amount of gold in his lifetime. With her report returned and turned in, she was to return back home. Her flight would be leaving in an hour. She thought about the sleep she would get when she got home and returning to solving murders instead of humdrum cases of identification. The man had died from natural causes which hadn't sparked an interest to Bones.

"Dr. Brennan, he venido a llevarte al aeropuerto." Someone said knocking on her opened hotel door. He was informing her that he was there to take her to the airport. She walked out and grabbed her two bags. Her heart was beating so fast with the thought of returning home. She felt like the flight would be considerably longer due to her anxiety of getting home. The seven hour flight causes dread in her body as she prepared herself for the cramp feeling she always recieved from the plane despite her first-class status.

The ride to the airport was normal. The air was hot and muggy. Bugs were flying around, dodging the Jeep-like vehicle she was in. She had gotten use to the feeling of some bugs hitting her in the face. She was heading toward Jorge Chavez International Airport. When they reached the city, the bugs seemed to die down, but the roads were busy with people and vehicles.

The man taking her did little small talk. Bones didn't mind. She was breathless with the thought of arriving at the airport that was in her sights. As they got closer to the airport, her heart began to beat faster. He stopped in front of the airport and she grabbed her bags. As she left, she told the man, "Gracias! manejar con cuidado!"

After thanking and telling the drive to be safe, she headed into the airport. People were frantic trying to make it to there flights and tourist were busy looking around in awe. They were buying anything that said Lima, Peru on it. Bones knew this was natural for tourists to do. She had been to Peru multiple times, she considered herself as one of the locals.

She approached the front desk, the woman was busy typing away. She glanced up at Bones and asked, "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Dónde está el vuelo con destino a Washington, DC de embarque en?" She questioned. She had asked the woman where the flight to Washington, D.C. was boarding. The woman pointed to an area and said a few more words in Spanish. Bones thanked her and walked off. She found the boarding area soon enough. After twenty minutes of waiting, they finally began boarding. When she sat down, she felt like she could finally relax. She sat down and buckled herself in. Instantly, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Booth was waiting at the airport around eight that night. In the backseat was Sirius in her car seat and Parker who was peering out the window trying to identify Bones in the crowd of people walking out. Bones was in the middle of them and instantly saw Booth vehicle. She dashed to the vehicle and put her luggage in the back. She then walked around to the front and got into the vehicle.<p>

"Estoy muy contento de estar de vuelta!" She exclaimed. Booth and Parker looked at her in a bizarre manner. She then realized she had spoken in Spanish rather than English.

"Ah! Sorry. I'm stuck on Spanish mode." She laughed to herself. She then rested her head back and watched the night lights of Washington, D.C rush past her. She had missed the smell of D.C. and even the cold air she had escaped for about a week.

"How was it?" Booth asked.

"Exhausting." Bones replied quickly. He chuckled at her answer. Parker then asked, "Can you teach me Spanish? That sounded so awesome!"

"You learn it in school." Bones replied.

"Is that where you learned yours?" Booth asked Bones.

"Well, I learned the basics in high school. I picked up on the rest during my studies in Spain and South America." Bones stated.

"You amaze me." Booth laughed.

"Ich bin schwanger." She said with a smile. Booth looked at her and asked, "What does that mean?"

"You have to figure it out for yourself." Bones said winking at him.

* * *

><p>Bones looked at the remains of a young girl. Her wrists were bound. Her sternum was cut open and spread apart. She was missing a few internal organs such as one lung and her heart. She was found just on the outside of the woods by a truck driver who saw something glistening in the snow. The glistening was coming from her gold necklace that was a cross. Her body was frozen which suggested she had been in the snow for some time.<p>

"So, was her heart cut out before or after her death?" Booth asked as he shivered. Snow was melting through his then pants and it was night. The temperature had dropped quite low that night and more snow was threatening to fall.

"Pre-mortem." Bones said. Bones then scooped away the snow from her lower half. The grisly scene only got worse. Her lower abdomen was sliced open. Some of her large intestine was hanging out. She then scooped away more as she choked back the vomit that was burning her throat. Her eyes began to burn with nears as the cold air blew in her direction. This causes Booth to freeze even more. As she worked her way down to her legs, disgust filled her stomach. The girl was missing her legs from the knees down. She turned to Booth who was shaking his head, disgust written all over his face.

"What about those?" Booth asked.

"Her lower abdomen being sliced open was pre-mortem, but her legs being sawed off was post-mortem." Bones said. Booth bent down to her level and pulled out a notebook. He began writing everything down she had just said and the scene he came upon. Bones looked at the young face. She was anywhere between nineteen to twenty-two. Her skin was pale blue due the the cold air. Her lips with a darker shade of blue. Bones rised and motioned for them to take her away. As they did, she noticed a ring on her left hand.

"She was engaged or married." Bones said in a soft voice. Booth had also noticed the brilliant diamond ring on her left hand. He placed his hand on Bones's shoulder and then led her to the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Cam looked at the body and tried to figure out what had gone wrong. It was obvious she was murdered, but why had they cut her open and removed her organs. She looked at each of the cuts and determined a knife had done the sawing. Booth had told her that a knife wasn't specific enough. He needed to know what kind of knife was able to saw through human bones. It made Cam think that maybe it was a hunting knife. She looked inside the chest cavity and noticed they had carelessly cut out the heart and one lung. The area of her chest was full of coagulated blood. She moved down to the abdomenal area and looked inside the incision.<p>

She noticed everything was intact and nothing was out of the ordinary. Some of the intestines had been pulled out and they froze from the freezing tempatures they had been receiving recently. She dug around inside some more and then noticed something atypical. She brought up the uterus which had a cut through it also. Inside were evidence of a fetus being in the uterus. She wrote this down knowing Booth would like to know this. She then made her way to the legs. She concluded that they were sawed off by the same knife that was used to cut open the woman's chest.

"She had a distal raidus and ulna fracture on her right arm. There were also signs of defensive wounds." Bones said coming with some X-rays. Cam looked down at the body and noticed the swelling near the wrist of the right arm. She made note of that and then looked at Bones.

"This woman was pregnant. The baby was cut out of her." Cam said.

"In ancient tribes and cult, a human sacrafice was called for. It could be mother/child or mother. Usually, if they removed the child from the mother to be sacrficed, the mother would in turn die. The same if the mother was sacrificed. They would remove the hearts and eat them. Some would even burn them as an offering to the Gods." Bones said. She looked down at the girl and noticed some string in her hair. She pulled it out and placed in in glass tray. She then headed to Hodgins and handed it to him.

"Find out what this is. It was in the victim's hair." Bones said. Angela was sitting nearby rocking her three month old son, Matthew. He had been born blind and Angela was making her best effort to learn Braille and other means of seeing for her son. She had been devestated the day she found out her son was blind. Bones walked over and wiggled her finger in Matthew's hand.

"Blind people don't have better senses than those who can see and hear. They just use it more than the average person with sight and hearing so it becomes more effective." Bones said. Angela looked at her best friend and then shook her head.

"I just feel bad that he will never see his mother or father's face." Angela said sadly. Bones disagreed and said, "I believe he will see your face. When he touches your face, he makes out the lines and the image begins to develop in his head. He's not at a disadvantage like most people would assume. If anything, he is at an advantage. Not seeing will become normal and he won't be upset about it."

"How come you always seem to make me feel better with your weird facts?" Angela smirked.

"Because they're facts, not guesses. Any type of fact would make someone feel better." Bones said. She then rose and was about to walk away when Angela asked, "Do you think that girl was part of a cult sacrafice? I heard those things were myth. They said they were usually teenagers being rebellious and that they never went over than killing animals to get some kicks."

"No. I think someone wanted to be evil and thought the best way was to kill an innocent girl who was with child." Bones said. She then walked away leaving Angela pondering about the idea of cults and evilness.

* * *

><p>"The girls name was Sue Westlan. She was twenty and engaged to Devin Hart." Booth told Bones as they drove to the house of Devin Hart. Bones looked through the photos they had compiled and seen various pictures of her partying and drinking with her fiance.<p>

"These have to be more than four months old." Bones said looking at each photo. Booth glanced over and asked, "Why?"

"Sue was four months pregnant at the time of her murder. The baby had been cut out of her. Most mothers would never drink or smoke while they were pregnant with their child." Bones said. Her head then began to throb and she placed her hand on her temple.

"Are you ok, Bones?" Booth asked her.

"A slight headache. It'll pass by in a few hours." Bones said waving him off. Ever since she arrived home, she had been suffering from mirgraines accompanied by nausea. The headaches would come at random times and one had happened the other day while she was on her way home from work. She had to stop driving for a while and take some headache medicine. She would sit in the gas station as the headache and nausea would pass.

"You've been having a lot of headaches recently, Temperance. Are you sure you're ok?" Booth asked. He had noticed when she woke up in the middle of the night and sat on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Most likely a sinus infection or a cold. It'll pass." She said waving him off. He nodded and they pulled into the snow filled driveway of Devin Hart. They got out onto the crunchy snow and walked to the front door. They knocked and Devin answered it eagerly. He ushered them into the house and offered them the couch. He asked if they would like in hot chocolate and they both agreed.

"Mr. Hart, we found you fiancee dead off the edge of Highway 24." Booth said. Devin had look of disgust wash over his face. He looked down on the carpet and asked, "What happened?"

"She was cut from her..." Bones started and then noticed Booth staring at her. His eyes were almost asking her if she was serious about telling the fiance how the woman he loved was murdered.

"She was killed by someone with a hunting knife. Do you two know any hunters?" Booth asked.

"We know plenty hunters. We work with PETA and almost anyone who hunts detests us. I just can't believe someone would kill my poor Sue." He said. He placed his head in his hands and began to sob.

"Was there anyone who you came into contact to recently that were angry?" Booth asked.

"Henry Buck and Joey McCallen. They had approached Sue multiple times for sexual favors and each time she refused, they would become angrier. She got a restraining order on the both of them when one of them keyed her car and shattered her windshield." Devin said trying to suck up the tears.

"Were you informed that your fiancee was pregnant?" Booth asked.

"Sue was pregnant? That is impossible. You must have the wrong person then." Devin shouted. Booth felt like he had to confirm it was in fact his fiancee. He turned to Bones and she asked, "How long have you known Sue?"

"We've been friends since childhood." He said.

"She had a mended broken arm that looked around four years on her left arm. She had cracked her knee cap before and her metatarsals had been mended as if someone had stomped on her foot." Bones said.

"She fell out of the treehouse her father built for her four years ago when her parents died. She broke her left arm. She played softball a lot in high school and college and during one game she cracked her knee cap when the ball collided with in. When she was eighteen, she was mugged and the person stomped on her foot nearly crushing the top of her foot..." He said confirming everything Bones had mentioned. He continued to stare at the ground.

"That child wasn't mine. Sue and I have never had sex. We made a promise that we would wait till marriage to have sex. This means she slept with someone... that she cheated on me." He said. He stood up and asked if it was already if the questioning was over. Booth and Bones agreed and walked out of the house. They got into the vehicle and began to drive off.

"That guy was so gay." Booth said.

"How so?" Bones chuckled. Her head throbbed some more.

"He offered us hot chocolate and they agreed to wait till marriage to have sex. What person does that nowaday? His fiancee couldn't even wait till them. And then did you see those floral couches? They were quite ugly." Booth said. Bones rolled her eyes and said, "But wouldn't you want Parker to wait till marriage to have sex?"

"I say that, but deep down I know he will one day, quite possible while he's in high school. I can't stop him, but I can try my hardest to drill the words of Jesus into his head." Booth said.

"What if it was Sirius?" Bones asked.

"She's becoming a nun no matter what." Booth said. Bones laughed and another wave of nausea washed over her. She looked at Booth and said, "Pull over!"

"What for?" He asked.

"I'm about to emesis all over your car." Bones said.

"What is that?" Booth asked pulling over. Bones got out of the vehicle and began to vomit. Her head began to beat worse and she crawled back into the vehicle. She held her head in her hands and began to cry because she was in so much pain.

"Temperance, I think you should go to the hospital if your headache are getting so bad to wear you vomit." Booth said.

"I can't move because I'm in so much pain." Bones cried.

* * *

><p>"How's Temperance doing?" Angela asked as Booth looked at one of the two suspects sitting in the interrogating room. The first suspect, Henry Buck, was a burly man that reminded him of someone would live in the woods.<p>

"The doctor said she needed to rest for a few days. It was just anxiety. She was pretty bad, Angela. She was crying from the pain of that headache. She's still vomiting." Booth said.

"Poor Temperance. She's usually the one whose so calm underneath the stress." Angela said. Booth nodded and then walked into the room. He sat in front of the burly man and stared at him. The man stared back, his mouth hidden by his beard.

"I saw you on the news." He said suddenly. Booth seemed taken aback when the voice that came from this burly man was similar to that of her fiance's.

"Where's your partner?" He asked looking around.

"She's out, but that's not the issue. I heard that you would ask Sue Westlan for sexual favors." Booth said.

"I wasn't the only one who would ask it. It wasn't like she was saying no either." Henry said. Booth raised his eyebrows and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Sue was a very flamboyant woman. Sure, she had a fiance, but he was hiding deep inside the closet if you know what I mean. She accepted the sexual advances. She had done stuff... for me... but it never lead anywhere close to sexual intercourse. She was willing to do it with anyone. She also hated working with PETA. She was a huge hunter herself, but she wouldn't allow Devin to know." Henry said.

"She led a double life. Her fiance said that someone keyed her car and that she took out a restraining order on you and Joey McCallen." Booth said.

"She took one out on me, but not Joey. Her and Joey had something special going on. I mean, I was the one who keyed her car when she told me she was going to stop the things she was doing, but I got over it. I realized that she could have some diseases due to the fact that she got around." Henry said.

"Do you have an alibi for the night of December 10th?" Booth asked.

"I was with my wife and kids." He replied.

"Do you have any hunting knives?" Booth asked. The man pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to Booth.

"I knew you would ask for my knives, but this is the only one I have. It was my father's. He gave to me before he passed away. I've used it since I was twenty." He said. Booth held it in his hands and then looked up at the man.

"Thank you for your honesty." He said. They both then left the room.

* * *

><p>"I guess you know why you're here, Joey." Booth said. The handsome man nodded and then looked strongly at Booth with his peircing blue eyes. He told Booth, "I was in love with Sue. I would have never killed her."<p>

"Do you have an alibi for December 10th?" Booth asked.

"No. Sue had just left my house." He said. His hands were shaking.

"So, you don't have an alibi. Mr. McCallen, we are going to take possession of all you hunting knives." Booth said standing up. He walked out of the room and left the man in the room crying and shaking.

"Do you think he did it?" Booth asked Sweets.

"Hard to tell if he's shaking and crying from fear or sadness." Sweets said. Booth let out a sigh and left the room.

* * *

><p>"There were no blood on both the suspects knives." Cam told Booth as he entered the room. Bones was sitting in her office focusing on her screen. Booth nodded toward Cam, mentally telling her ok. He walked toward the office and opened the door.<p>

"Hey, you ok?" Booth asked.

"I'm a lot better." Bones said smiling up at him. Booth walked over to Bones and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Bones began to rise and turn to him. Booth kissed her forehead and then kissed her on the lips.

"Actually, Booth..." Bones was interrupted by Hodgins running into the office. He was holding a paper and shouted, "The thread from the victim's head was part of a couch design. The color was only used on one couch because the color wasn't highly liked."

"Devin." Both Booth and Bones said.

* * *

><p>"We know you killed you fiancee." Booth said standing up as Bones sat in the chair in front of him. He was looking down at his hands with a serious look on his face. He looked up at Booth and said, "I would have never killed her."<p>

"You found out she was having sexual intercourse with Joey McCallen. You then found out she was pregnant with his child. She was going to leave you." Booth said.

"No, I loved her!" Devin shouted.

"You found out all the things she had been doing with the hunters who came to the PETA area to complain. She would do them sexual favors. She happened to fall in love with Joey. We look and she only put a restraining order on Henry Buck. We got a warrant to search your house and they found three hunting knives. I'm sure one of those knives will have blood from Sue on them." Booth said. The man shook his head. Bones's phone rang and she answered when she saw it was Caroline calling.

"Hello? Yes. Are you sure? Ok." She said and then hung up. She looked up at Booth and said, "They found a heart, a lung, and a fetus in his freezer wrapped up."

"Mr. Hart, you are under arrest for the murder of Sue Westlan." Booth said arresting him.

"What? She was going to out me!" He shouted. Booth watched as they walked him out of the room. Bones glanced up at Booth and smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"For a moment there, I had suspected it had something to do with the cult, but those things are only urban legends." Bones said as they walked toward the Royal Diner to grab a late night snack. Max was watching the kids while they went to enjoy a night to themselves.<p>

"Bones, I can tell you for a fact that those things are not urban legends. Sure, those are teenagers being rebellious, but they do kill. I've seen some awful scenes of murders." Booth said looking at Bones.

"I hope our children don't turn out like that." Bones sighed.

"No, Parker and Sirius will be good Catholic children." Booth laughed.

"What about our third child?" Bones asked. Booth turned to her and held a smile on her face. He then embraced her into a hug.


	9. Flashback

**AN: Thank you to everyone (once again) for reviewing and saying such nice things about my story. It's basically what keeps me going! :) Also, for those who are wondering what the title and what Bones had said meant. Here is the answer: Ich bin schwanger (German) It means "I'm pregnant". Unless you looked it up or spoke German, you would have never knew what it mean and probably kept on guessing. But anywho, onward with the story! I just watched 5x16 of Bones and thought about doing another flashback to when they told everyone. After the first part, it's a flashback and the ending is present-day.**

Episode 9: Flashback

"I can't believe you're pregnant... again." Windell said as he leaned over the the fence surrounding the lab area. Bones looked up at him and asked, "Why? I was pregnant before. I carried Sirius to full term and she's now 16-months old."

"I know, but I saw you as more of a one child/no husband kind of woman. Everyone was shocked when you told us you and Booth were expecting a child." Windell laughed.

"I don't see why everyone was shocked. I thought it would be obvious Booth and I had sexual intercourse. I did tell Angela about when I slept with Booth and I confided with her before I told Booth I was pregnant. I would have thought she'd tell everyone at the lab." Bones replied.

"She was too busy having a baby herself. I remember it like it was yesterday." Windell chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Time:<em>

"How should we tell them?" Booth asked Bones as they sat in his apartment together. They were both jittery about the events that were about to unfold. Booth reached for his beer and took a long swig. He then looked at Bones.

"I think we should just tell them that me and you spent a wonderful night together. This led to the conception of a child and they we intend on keeping it and raising it together... as a couple." Bones said reaching for her water. She wasn't going to tell Booth she was nervous about the reaction of everyone. They had withheld the fact they had been a couple for a month from there friends, except Angela, but she had yet to leak the details of their time together. She was too busy being a mother of a day old child.

"Yeah. Jus spill it out. Watch the reactions. Attempt to remain calm." Booth said. His hands were shaking. He reached for his beer once more and went to take a swig. That was when he noticed it was empty. Bones rose up and Booth asked, "Where are you goin?"

Anxiety was clear in his voice. The gripe he had on Bones's wrist showed he was beginning to become protective over Bones and their unborn child. Bones motioned toward the bathroom and said, "I need to use the restroom." He nodded and let her go. She walked into the bathroom as he placed his head in his hands. His heart was racing and he couldn't stop his leg from shaking. He got up and walked to the fridge to get another beer. That was when he heard Bones throwing up.

"Are you ok?" He asked while knocking on the door. Bones mumbled something about morning sickness and throwing up. Booth looked out the window and noticed it was dark. How could she have morning sickness during the night? She came out of the bathroom and looked at Booth.

"Do you have any type of gum? The chili fries from the bowling alley caught up with me." She said. Booth nodded and walked toward his kitchen. He pulled out a mint from a bowl above his microwave and handed it to her. She thanked him and placed it in her mouth. She then looked at Booth. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"How should we raise it? Should we move into your apartment or mine? Or should we buy a house?" Booth asked anxiously. Bones walked to the couch and sat down.

"I will stay the night a few times until I get my things and move them into here. I think it's only rational to move into the father's home. It's also traditional and I intend on sticking with that." Bones said.

"So is marriage. Does that mean you're going to marry me?" Booth asked with a shaky voice.

"Booth... I think you need to relax a bit. Tomorrow, I'm telling everyone at the lab. You tell whoever you work with and maybe even Hodgins if you'd like." Bones said rising up.

"Stay tonight." Booth said grabbing her wrist once more. She looked at Booth and smiled. She then nodded.

* * *

><p>Booth stared at Caroline as she ranted about something the squints had done wrong. It was going to take an effort to spit out that he and Dr. Temperance Brennan were a couple and that they were going to have a child together. He thought back to the first case Booth and Bones worked together and how Caroline had easily hated the squints.<p>

"What? You've been staring at me for a while! I know I'm good looking, but you don't have to burn a hole thought my behind." Caroline said. Booth then realized he had been staring at her. He was running the reactions she would have in his head. He almost felt like a squint trying to figure out an equation. He knew it should be such a big deal, but he couldn't help the fact he was nervous of what people thought of the one month, already pregnant relationship.

He tapped his pencil on his desk as Caroline gave him a few case files. She was asking him to look over a few and give his opinion of them. As he reached up to grab one of the cases, she yanked it away.

"What are you hiding? You're sweating like a pig." Caroline said. Booth's heart began to race and he said, "I'm not hiding anything!"

"You're good looks might be distract me for a moment, but I can tell you are lying." Caroline said as she handed the case file to Booth. He took it from her and looked down at it. As he read the case file, his mind became distracted from telling his boss about his hasty relationship. The case was about a missing child. There had been a body found and identified as the small boy, but the parents weren't positive that it was their son. They pressured the FBI to help them solve this case and put to rest their actual son if it was needed.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson want us to see if the body belongs to his son and then find their real son if the body isn't there sons?" Booth asked. It began to confuse him as he said it.

"Exactly. Go to you bone analyzing girlfriend and have her identify if the body was actualy Justin Anderson or not." Caroline said. Booth stood up and then his boss quickly turned around.

"Sit back down, Seeley. I want you to answer a few questions since you neither denied nor accepted my little joke." Caroline said. Booth's palms became really sweaty after she began to notice something.

"Ok, Seeley, are you in a relationship with Dr. Brennan?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then what was there to hide. I was beginning to think you were gay since you hadn't attempted a relationship with her." Caroline said. Booth cleared her throat and began to rise again.

"But you are still nervous. Spill it, Seeley. I don't want waste my day away by thinking about what you're hiding from me." Caroline sighed. Booth sat back down in his chair and let out a groan.

"Bones and I have been in a relationship for about a month." Booth said.

"And?" Caroline asked.

"Well, about a month ago, we slept together and yesterday... let's just say I'm going to be a father again..." Booth mumbled.

"You got that poor girl pregnant!" Caroline asked.

"Not intentionally!" Booth shouted.

"You better be a father and not back out of it. And I have no clue why you were nervous... Get on that case." Caroline said pointing toward the file in his hands.

"Right..." He mumbled raising it up.

* * *

><p>Booth walked into the lab as saw Bones already analyzing an old mummy on her steel table. He took a deep breath and walked up onto the lab. Bones glanced up at him and then looked back down at the body. She was with Windell trying to identify what the cause of death had been for the poor, young pharoh.<p>

"I got us a case." Booth said waving the folder in front of her. Bones looked up and turned to Windell. She told him, "Try to identify the weapon that punctured his temple."

"We're having a baby." Booth blurted out. Windell looked up as Bones had a shocked expression on his face. Booth looked at Bones and said nervously, "I can't hold it in. It's making me nervous thinking people already know and will be ashamed of us and..."

"Booth, there is nothing wrong with a child." Bones said. Windell froze and a smile crept across his face.

"So, you two are having a child together? I told Cam that something was different about you guys yesterday. You guys were way too natural in pretending to be a couple." Windell chuckled.

"You are ashamed of us?" Booth asked.

"Why? Children born out of wedlock are usual. I was born out of wedlock." Windell said.

"Explains it..." Booth mumbled. Hodgins walked in at that moment.

"What explains it?" Hodgins asked.

"Booth and Dr. Brennan are in a relationship and having a child together." Windell said. Hodgins nearly dropped the tray he was carrying and asked, "When are you guys intending on having this child?"

"In eight months." Bones said.

"Oh my gosh... that explains it." Hodgins said to Windell. He nodded. Hodgins tried to embrace Booth into a manly hug, but he backed away.

* * *

><p>Cam was sitting in her office reviewing her recent autopsies. She was thinking about what she could write a lecture about that would entertain college students who, for some odd reason, chose the same career path that she had chose. There was a knock on the door and she looked up to see Bones. She was holding the door cracked open slightly.<p>

"Come in, Dr. Brennan!" Cam said happily. She was willing to have a difficult conversation and possibly be insulted by Bones to get her out from brainstorming her ideas.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Booth refused to come talk to you about it because he says that he doesn't want to tell anyone else. He said that his nerves were fried and he's sleeping at the moment on the couch in my office." Bones said as she walked to the chair in front of her desk. Cam laughed and then asked, "Why are Booth's nerves fried?"

"Booth and I are expecting." Bones said straightfowardly.

"Expecting what?" Cam said pretending to typing away.

"A baby." Bones said. This caused Cam to stop in her pretend writing. She looked up at Bones and felt her mouth drop.

"I am juding by your expression that you are shocked. Windell, Hodgins, and Angela were lessed shocked than you seem to be." Bones said. Cam shook her head and closed her mouth.

"Is this an artifical insemination or an actual...?" Cam asked.

"An actual what? Booth and I had sexual intercourse and conceived a child." Bones said.

"Are you keeping the child?" Cam asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't we?" Bones asked. She was seeing no logic in Cam's talking.

"Well, Dr. Brennan, you and Booth are not a couple." Cam said with a deep sigh.

"But we are." Bones retorted.

"For how long?" Cam asked.

"The same night the child was concieved. I don't understand. Are you upset?" Bones asked looking at her expression.

"Upset? No! I am shocked more or less. Everyone has always wanted you two to be in a relationship and here you are... in a relationship... in the most unexpected way." Cam said.

"I don't see how it was unexpected. Booth and I made an agreement that we would pursue a relationship when I lost my imperviousness and he dealt with his anger. We have finally worked past that wall." Bones said.

"You know who I think would like this? Sweets." Cam said. Bones nodded and said, "True. I believe if we tell him, he may quit and go into some other field. He finds us quite difficult."

"Go tell him, Dr. Brennan. And video tape it." Cam smiled.

* * *

><p>Booth and Bones sat on opposite ends of the couch facing Sweets who wore his usual dull expression. His hands were clasped together and he was looking at the both of them. Bones was as calm as ever while Booth felt as though Sweets was peering deep into his soul. He couldn't stop his leg from bouncing.<p>

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about? Is it Mr. Nigel-Murray's death?" Sweets asked looking at Bones. Bones looked at Booth. He looked at her and then looked at Sweets.

"It's more or less about our relationship." Booth said with a shaky voice.

"Yes?" Sweets said scooting up to hear the interesting news that they were about to tell him. Bones smiled at Booth impishly and said, "Booth and I slept together."

"What?" Sweets shouted. He threw his hands up in the air and scooted back. He let out a groan and then looked at the both of them.

"When was this?" Sweets sighed.

"About a month ago." Booth replied.

"A months ago..." Sweets repeated in a depressing tone.

"We are in a relationship... like boyfriend and girlfriend." Booth said reassuring him. Sweets suddenly jumped up and asked, "And you thought to inform of this status change a month after it happened?"

"We were trying to keep it on the down-low for the time being to make sure it was the right thing." Booth said.

"And why are now telling me?" Sweets asked.

"I'm pregnant with Booth's child and we intend on raising the child together as a family." Bones said. Sweets stood up. He began to walk toward the door and Bones asked, "Where are you going?"

"I quit." He said turning to them. Booth stood up with his hands in his pockets and said, "We hadn't intending on having a child."

"Exactly. There is no reason to get so mad." Bones said.

"It's the fact that I've been constantly telling you of your feelings and you've been giving me the vibe of 'never, but I want to.' I write a book once and you caused it to be thrown in the trash. Now, it turns out my book was right." Sweets shouted. Bones looked at the ground and walked toward the door. She left and Booth followed. Before he left the room, he turned to Sweets and said, "You really are good at what you do, Sweets. Bones and I both knew you were right. We just had to allow ourselves time to... open up to one another and understand ourselves truly. You helped a lot with that and opened our eyes to the fact that we both actually love each other."

"Listen, Booth... Congrats... on the whole relationship and child thing. I really mean it." Sweets said.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day:<em>

Windell laughed to himself some more as Bones approached the counter nearby to grab things to analyze the victim that was on the table. As she set the instruments up, Windell asked, "Didn't that boy turned out to be their son? He was also killed by the parents and buried somewhere nearby the house. Somehow, they forgot where they buried their child and thought it wasn't theres. Right?"

Bones didn't answer him. He then looked at her. She was still, not moving an inch. She was holding her stomach tight and fell to her knees in pain.

"Dr. Brennan!" Windell shouted. Bones barely remembered what happened around her. She remembered the medics came in and rushed her into an ambulance. She remembered when they were willing her into a room, Booth had caught up with them. He had been shouting something to her. The doctors then put her to sleep.

When she woke, Booth was by her bedside. She had gotten tired enough from being in the hospital due to her recent anxiety trip. Booth had tears in his eyes. When he noticed she was awake, he went right to her side.

"Hey Temperance, how are you?" He asked. The tears were still clear in his eyes.

"Fine... what happened?" Bones asked. Booth began to cry. This sent a wave of nervousness throughout her body. Booth wiped his tears away and said, "You miscarried..."

"Miscarried?" Bones asked.

"We lost the baby." Booth said.

"We can always try again." She said reasoning with her logic rather than depression.

"Bones, they said you could never have another baby. They found some sort of malformation and they said it will be a .1% chance of caring a child to full term." Booth said. He began to cry some more. Bones looked down at her stomach. Hours earlier, she had been happy and pregnant. She had told friends. A doctor had called Booth out of the room to talk to him about something. As soon as he left the room, she couldn't stop the tears from falling.


	10. Christmas

Episode 10: Christmas

Booth watched as Bones sat at the computer screen. She stared at it, her expression almost as blank as the word document on her screen. She had been asked to write a report on the causes of various defensive wounds found on bones, but nothing was escaping her mind. She had been like this since she found out she had lost their baby and she only had a .1% chance of ever carrying a child to full term. They had told her she had this malformation in her uterus since the day she was born. Sirius was never supposed to make it to birth because of this disorder.

He was trying his hardest to keep at Bone's pace. When she got out of the hospital, she had spent more time with Sirius than she had before. She asked for a week off from work to get her mind straight. Cam had been more than willing to allow her that time off. Whenever Booth arrived home, Bones was talking and laughing with her daughter, but whenever she was alone and away from her child, she was a whole different person.

She had pushed case after case away. The people in the lab were beginning to wonder if they had gone back to solving ancient crimes and writing lectures for classes they knew the students wouldn't pay attention to. Booth was becoming frustrated, but he didn't want to show it to his wife. They both had only lost a baby two weeks earlier and she had taken the most of the pain.

Cam was also growing angry with the lack of work coming in there direction. Work had become boring and the public was wondering why they were refusing case after case. They didn't want to say that it was because there anthropologist had recently lost a child and she was refusing the cases. Cam didn't want to be insensitive and confront Bones about the matter, but it was becoming tiresome having the press hound her back constantly.

Angela was worrying about her friend, but was afraid to touch on the case. She had no way of knowing if she was overstepping the boundary by asking her certain questions. All Angela could ask is if she was ok and she would get a simple nod in return. Tears were not falling from Bones's face, but Angela could tell that deep inside she was hurting.

Hodgins and Zack had continued to do what they usually do. Hodgins was analyzing ancient scarab beetles and Zack was placing an skeleton together in the room where the bones were stored at. Hodgins avoided asking Angela and Booth any specific questions about Bones, but he knew she wasn't doing good. Zack had noticed he saw Bones less and less since she lost her child. Although Zack was informed of the child Booth and her had after he was released, he had grown to love Sirius. She was almost like a minitaure Bones. There were certain words she said that resembled Bones and then there were some ways she acted that reminded him of Booth. One of those was the act of ignoring him. Anytime Sirius was in the lab with Booth, she would be held by everyone but Zack.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Bones had said after a few moments of staring at the computer screen. Booth got up off the couch and walked toward her. He stood behind her and looked down at her blank screen. He put his hands on her shoulder and began to rub them.

"I really wanted to have that child, Seeley." Bones said. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"I know, Temperance." He said. She began to cry thinking about her unborn child who would never see life.

"Why, Seeley? Why did he have to go?" Bones asked while crying.

"Temperance, some things happen without explanation. Just know where ever our child is right now, he's happy and safe. He's not in pain." Booth said hugging her around her neck. Bones smiled because his words were sweet. He kissed her cheek and then turned her toward him.

"Wipe those tears from your eyes. They said it was a .1% chance of you ever carrying a child to full term and at the daycare right now is that .1% miracle." Booth said.

"Miracles aren't real." Bones said in her logical manner. Booth rolled his eye and then kissed her. He pulled away and put his index finger on her nose. His face was close to hers and he said, "Push aside all you logic and think about Sirius. That percentage they gave us recently is like... a lot of numbers."

"Very slim." Bones answered.

"Exactly! Instead of being sad over the loss of our unborn child, be happy we were blessed with a healthy, beautiful baby girl. Thursday is Christmas Eve. Instead of being stuck at boring work, why don't we celebrate as a family? We can have a nice supper with our family and exchange gifts." Booth said.

"We have yet to go shopping for the kids." Bones sighed.

"Don't worry. Tonight, me and you will go to every store and get things for Parker and Sirius. Get you're coat on and we will go right now." Booth said. Bones smiled up at her loving husband and nodded.

* * *

><p>Booth and Bones waited in a long line with two buggies full of toys and other gadgets for their kids. Parents were ahead of them, frantic about toys that were out of stock and tired of waiting in long lines. Some were complaining about how they needed to open up registers while others were glad that it would be awhile for them to go home. Booth was one of the impatient ones.<p>

He was tapping his foot and looking at his watch. Bones was one of those who was enjoying the shopping and could be out and about for hours at a time. She had picked a majority of Parker's gifts, one of which being a chemist set. Booth had tried to talk her out of buy it, but he was bought when he learned that they could make glow in the dark goo.

"You know that I'm not fully healed from the miscarriage..." Bones said as the line began to move gradually. Booth looked at the back of her head and had the feeling of sadness wash over him.

"Yeah, I know, Bones." He said. He then swallowed hard. The line had stopped and Booth saw that it was nearing eight. After they dropped Sirius and Parker off with Max, they had made their way to the mall. That had been at four. They had somehow spent four hours shopping for only two baskets full of toys.

"Hey, are you good here? There's something I want to get." Booth said. She turned and nodded. He walked off and headed toward a jewlery store. He checked behind him once more to make sure Bones hadn't noticed him and then began browsing. One of the jewlers cleared his throat. This causes Booth to look up.

"Can I help you?" The jewler asked with his hands behind his back. Booth nodded and asked, "What would be something good to get your wife?"

"Last minute Christmas shopping?" The man asked with a smile.

"It's not last minute till its Christmas Eve." Booth smiled back at the man.

"What type of woman is your wife?" He asked. Booth looked at his name tag and read that his name was Aaron. He then looked up at the bald man and said, "Stubborn."

"Aren't they all?" The man chuckled. Booth was sure this man hadn't held a woman's hand in quite a while. Booth simple laughed along with his remark and said, "My wife is very unique."

"How so?" The man asked.

"Most people would consider her a robot..." Booth mumbled and looked at some bracelets.

"How long have you two been married?" The man asked.

"About a year." He said. The man moved over to necklaces. He pointed out a few and went on talking about how necklaces were fine things for couples after marriage. You could never go wrong with a necklace.

"Our line of business requires a certain dress code. A necklace would simply get in the way." Booth said. The man looked around some more.

"What is it your wife does?" He asked raising his eyebrows. He was obviously thinking she was a stripper.

"I'm an FBI agent and she's an anthropologist. You might know her. She's a best-seller on the New York Times. Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said.

"Oh my! My mother loves her books. You can only get the best for such a wonderful woman." He said rushing over to another area. Booth followed him as he opened a case. They were gorgeous rings, but the amount wasn't so nice.

"Are you Detective Ryan from the books?" He whispered.

"I guess so." Booth grinned.

"He is my favorite character." The man said. Booth looked around at the rings and then pointed toward one of the rings.

"I will take that." He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Grandpa Max said he will make his amazing Christmas pancakes on Christmas morning for us!" Parker said running to his dad the morning of Christmas Eve. Booth looked at Max who was smiling brightly from the couch.<p>

"You call him Grandpa Max?" Booth asked. Parker nodded and Booth just shook his head. He turned to Max and said, "Are you ok with watching the kids while we're working?"

"As long as you don't get caught up in another crime, we'll be fine here. Just get there and come home save. It's a blizzard out there." Max said. Bones left the Sirius on the ground. She was walking toward Booth's leg and yelled, "Up! Up!"

Booth bent down and picked his daughter up and kissed his cheek. He then placed her back down and left the house. As Bones followed him down the steps, he could feel the cold air come in through the door. He looked outside and saw nothing but white. He then realized they wouldn't be leaving the house that day.

He turned the TV on as he came back into the room. They were talking about traffic being near to impossible. There were certain highways closed and roads were shut down. He pulled out his phone. He told his work he wouldn't be able to make it because of the snow. Bones had down the same thing.

* * *

><p>Booth had turned on a crime show as Parker sat beside him watching it. Bones was watching Sirius in the kitchen as she played on her mat. Max was talking to his daughter about old Christmas traditions they used to do when they were a family. The pancakes were one of them and his specialty. Sirius was walking around, attempting to climb on things and touch things she wasn't allow to touch. It was nice being part of a family.<p>

"Your mother and I used to dress up as Mr. and Mrs. Claus and talk to you and Russ." Max laughed. Bones smiled and said, "It's hard to remember a time where I believed in Santa."

"I stopped believing in Santa when I was five." Parker shouted from the couch. Booth hushed him and went back to watching his usual crime show. He got a kick out of watching crimes that were close to impossible to solve be solved within a day. He laughed at one scene and then turned to Bones.

"Can't you make your wonderful cookies?" Booth asked. Bones turned to him and said, "It's been a while since I've made them and I don't have the ingredients I need. I do have the ingredients for eggnog."

"Adult eggnog?" Booth smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"What other kind?" Bones smiled.

"There's an adult eggnog? What is that?" Parker asked. Max simply laughed as Booth explained that it had a special ingredient that warmed adults hearts. Parker then said something about wanting to try some.

"When you're a man, Parker." Booth muttered.

"You always say that about things! I am nearly ten now! When will I be an adult?" Parker moaned.

"When you're legal to drink." Booth said.

"So, when he is 18?" Bones asked.

"No. 21!" Booth retorted.

"Well, in the states, it is legal to drink at the age of 18 along as premission is given by parents. Twenty-one is simply the legal age to buy alcohol." Bones replied.

"Well, when he's old enough to buy alcohol, then we will discuss this." Booth said.

"Statistics show that by the time he reaches 18, he would have already tried alcohol and various drugs." Bones said.

"It's Christmas Eve. Keep the statistics in you mouth." Booth mumbled.

* * *

><p>Max had Parker down the street sledding while Booth attempted to bring up the presents. After the last one was brought up from the SUV, Booth laid on the couch. His back was beginning to throb. Bones was in the kitchen making eggnog. She turned around as she poured her concotion into three cups. She stared at Booth and asked, "Is it your back again? I told you to go to the doctors."<p>

Booth slowly sat up. His back was sore, but it wasn't the same amount of pain he had felt whenever he couldn't move. He felt the present he got her in his pocket as she brought a cup toward him. He took a sip and felt the warm run down his throat. She smiled at him and took another sip.

"I want to talk about this miscarriage..." Bones said. Booth let out a sigh. As he did, a sad expression formed on Bones's face. She looked at the Christmas tree with various Christmas gifts underneath it. She then looked out at the sun that was begining to fade. She could hear the sound of Parker and Max climbing up to the room.

"I'm getting over it, but I hope you understand that it's never going to be the same." Bones said.

"Yeah. I know, Bones." He whispered. He grabbed her hand and placed his Christmas gift into her hand. Bones looked down and saw a a beautiful dolphin necklace with a diamond where the eye should have been. She looked at it with a smile and then back up at Booth.

"You shouldn't have." She said putting it on. When she finsihed, she looked down at it. She then leaned in to kiss Booth.

"I feel better thanks to you." She smiled at him. Parker ran into the room and began to dig through his presents. Booth looked at Bones and said, "Merry Early Christmas."

"Same to you." She smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter was a bit short. It was more of Bones trying to deal with the feelings then anything else. I just so happened to place it near Christmas. Ok, this may be a shocker to people. I am going to skip ahead a few years because I am tired of writing when Sirius is a child. I will got fifteen years ahead, so please do not hate. It's still going to be the same, but they got a teenage daughter and an adult son. :)<strong>


	11. Late Post Due to:

**AN: It may be a while until I get another story up. I might have one up Saturday or Sunday. Yesterday morning, my ex's father died from complications from gallbladder surgery. It was somewhat of a shocker because I hadn't known he was even in the hospital. Despite me and my ex's differences, I decided to put aside my deep disgust for my ex and act like a mature adult. I'll be attending the funeral and will try my hardest to bite my cheek if my ex says a word to me. I will send my condolensces to him and his mother, ask if they are ok, and talk with his mother if possible. I know my ex will be distraught, but I don't know what to say to someone who lost a parent. My fiance lost a mother and brother, but I never ask him about it. There are a few times where he talks about them and I ask him to tell stories about them because I never met them, but I don't want to bring up a painful past. He hates to talk about death. The wake is this evening from 5-7 and the funeral is tomorrow morning at ten. I'm slightly nervous because the last time I saw the man was about a month ago sitting in his old recliner. I don't know how I would react seeing him in a coffin. I was heartbroken and couldn't stop crying when I recieved the news yesterday.**

**But as I was saying, it may be a while until I post something and if I do, I'm going to put my emotions into it so it might be heartbreaking, depressing, or even heartwarming. It depends. In the meantime, please read my original work on . The story is called "Alli and Sami's Paranormal Investigation Agency". :)**


End file.
